The persons I hold dear!
by XiaoWing
Summary: Ichigo has regreted it that he hadn't been able to save some of his beloved ones. He is depressed and felling guilty till the soul king himself offers Ichigo one wish. Ichigo takes two, the second one in exchange for his life!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**A second chance!**

Ichigo had always known that he had many regrets, but the biggest of his life was probably that he couldn't save a person he had held dear. Ichigo had lost two, but only one he remembered and he would have done everything to bring the soul back to life. He had lost the soul to the death and he always regretted it with the thought 'I could have saved him'.

Ichigo regret was felt by the soul king himself even thought Ichigo had lost all his powers and had become a normal human again. Mugetsu had taken all his powers, but still not his memories and e would have remembered. His guilt was even worse than with his mother but he held a strong facade to not worry the people around him. He would do anything to bring his dear one back into existents, even if that meant that he would die himself.

The soul king had watched his actions for a long time and had decided to grant the boy one wish. He went into one of Ichigos dreams where he noticed that Ichigo was sitting at the site of an old house and just watching with a happy smile how they were alive here. He didn't look guilty ridden anymore and his smile even warmed the heart of the soul king. He really regretted to only be able to fulfill one wish to the boy. He stepped forward and Ichigo noticed right away. He looked at him and the soul king noticed that Ichigo already knew it was only a dream of his and that they had died. The beautiful scene around them shattered like glass and the only thing that was left was a white world of nothingness.

"**Ichigo Kurosaki, I came here to grant you one wish."** Ichigo looked a bit surprised but answered directly:

"Can you bring back the two persons that I held dear and lost?" Ichigo asked calmly and now it was the soul kings turn to be surprised.

"**How do you remember what happened with the Memory Rosary? I thought that all the memories had disappeared!"**

"They have and I don't even remember her face anymore, but I remember she existed and she was alive like a person. For me she wasn't just an item that moved around she was a living being with the right to be alive and make memories! I only now that she was there and that she disappeared without me being able to do anything. Once I held something close to my heart I won't let it go, even when my memories about this person had already vanished and disappeared." Ichigo said in a calm but sad tone. The soul king really did wish to be able to grant him more than one wish but he couldn't so the only thing he could do was tell Ichigo what his opinion where!

"**I can only bring one person back to life! I can't bring two back to you!" **Ichigo smiled sadly at him but seemed to be deep in thoughts and then said:

"If I gave my life for one, could you bring them both back?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"**Your soul would disappear in the process and not even memories would be left for your friends or anyone else to remind that you existed on this earth! Do you really want to do it?" **Ichigo gave a determined nod and with one wave Ichigos soul started to just vanish and with it everything that reminded of him.

* * *

><p>Muramasa was walking in an endless tunnel of darkness. He had searched for the end for a long time but he had never found it. He stopped walking and looked at the ground. It wouldn't bring him anything to walk anymore; he wouldn't reach the end anyway. It was then when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down and to his surprise saw a young Ichigo, the boy that had understood his soul at the end, looking up to him.<p>

"You can't give up now! Look, you can already see the end. You only need to walk a few more steps!" The little Ichigo said with a serious look and Muramasa looked up and really saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He stood up and walked toward it. When he looked behind him he noticed that Ichigo hadn't followed and tried to stretch out his hand for Ichigo to reach.

"Use this second change of life wisely Muramasa! You won't get a third. I really hope you will find a special person with whom you can connect!" Ichigo yelled with all his might for Muramasa to still hear. Now it was up to Muramasa to decide how to go on with his life! Muramasa wanted to run back and grip Ichigo but he was already pulled into a different direction. He called out to him; he didn't want to let the only person go that had understood his very core of being. Ichigo only winked and smiled at him. That was really good. Now he had his 'someday' and could use it wisely.

* * *

><p>Senna was sitting on a swing always going back and forth. She somehow could never manage to get higher and she couldn't leave the swing ether.<p>

"Need someone to push you?" a little boy like tone said. She looked behind her and saw a little version of Ichigo. She smiled at him and nodded. He started to push the swing so it would go as high as possible.

"Senna, if you had a second change would you take it?" Ichigo asked her suddenly.

"I would really love a second change. It was fun meeting you and you were the first person that told me that I had the right to live. I missed you!" She said with tears in her eyes while trying to look at Ichigo. He smiled warmly at her like when he had rescued her from the plants that surrounded her.

"Senna do you want to go even higher?" he asked with a happy tone of voice. She nodded happily and Ichigo pushed with all his might. "The next time you are that high up, be careful that you don't fall down. I can only give you your second change. Live a happy life and don't waste it. Be happy!" He said while she looked confused at him. Ichigo suddenly seemed to go farther away and she tried to grasp him but failed.

"Please be happy and don't worry! You will find many new friends that will bring you to an even higher place!" Ichigo yelled after her before he totally disappeared from her sight. She tried to reach him like he was a far away star and cried out his name. It had been such a beautiful life because he had been with her! She didn't want to lose him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had brought back both at the same time because of that he had been smaller but he didn't care. He was really happy to have been able to bring them back and walked forward to the light where the soul king waited.<p>

"Thank you for granting my wish. I really don't regret anything anymore expect for leaving my friends behind, but they will manage, after all they are strong." He said ending his sentences with a smile. The soul king smiled sadly back at him. Ichigo Kurosaki had really only lived for other beings not caring a bit about himself.

"**Sleep now my child"** the soul king said softly to Ichigo and made a bet to himself. Ichigo had fallen asleep after he had merging his two little parts into a big one again. The soul king petted his head gently before he said: **"You will have another change of live for everything you did, if even just one of your friends will remembers you, but till then you will sleep. Sleep and forget your worries and your pain!"**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it and even if not, I will continue to write this. I really wanted to write this one because of many factors.<p>

Please review and give me your opinion like always!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Missing! **

Something felt missing. All around Karakura town the people didn't know why but they felt insecure. Something, a power or feeling that always told them that everything was alright had disappeared and everyone somehow reacted to that in their own way. Many decided to bring their money to the bank so it would be saver. The people tried to walk in a group at least of three and those that didn't moved as fast as they could from one place to the next.

Even in soul society somehow everyone had the feeling that something was missing. Something that they had assonated with a living being had disappeared, but even thought something went missing the normal live went on.

The first time anyone mentioned the feeling they had was when a captain meeting was taken place in the first division.

"I know that this is a very short notice but have you noticed this feeling that something has been missing for a while?" Ukitake said with a serious tone. All the taichos and fuku-taichos nodded what surprised themselves. They now knew that something was missing.

"I have tried to ask Kurotsuchi taicho about it" he nodded into the direction of Mayuri "and we have found out some interesting facts!" They all nodded and Mayuri started to talk.

"I have gone through my second brain and have found out that some parts were replaced or disappeared completely. Only the memories of the last two years were modified and it looks like just one person has disappeared. I have found pictures where something seemed to be missing or it just totally looks weird. Look at this photo that I found in one of my data files. It shows us all together in a photo, but I do not believe that we would make a 'group photo' together without a reason. Also however long you look at it, in this part it looks like there is something missing. I do not believe that this is normal. My theory is that we had contact with an outside person that we all seemed to like or respect. This outside person seemed to have done something for us or someone among us that has earned him our respect. We also came into friendly contact with vizards and humans in that time line."

Everyone was shocked. A person that influenced them so much that they came into friendly contact with people they themselves had thrown out? They all had the feeling of something missing but now they were sure that it wasn't just a feeling.

The sou-taicho himself had a feeling of annoyance but somehow a bit of happiness and a distant feeling of proud toward someone and respect. He had the feeling that the person that was missing from everything had been quiet foolish and had always gone against the rules. He also didn't have any respect but he had done so much for them because he considered them friends!

"Kurotsuchi taicho, please continue to do research about this person. Everyone else try to find any informations or other things that might me important in the search." They nodded.

"You are dismissed." They all left the room. Some people were quicker and some slower because they were deep in thoughts.

Suddenly before everyone had left Yachiru said without noticing herself: "Kenny are you going to play with orange again?" Everyone stared at Yachiru but she still cheerful said: "He might give you a rematch this time for the time you lost to him!" She said while jumping onto his shoulder. They all stared at her. Someone had been strong enough to beat Kenpachi? That was unbelievable but they somehow had the feeling it was true.

* * *

><p>Renji had told Rukia about the meeting. She had familiar thoughts that had gone into the same direction. Something was missing but she really didn't know why. Renji had run around like crazy, going through all her things and she had become angry.<p>

"Stop it already pineapple!" She yelled at him without noticing herself that she had called him like that and without him noticeing he yelled back at her: "I am only trying to find something midget!"

After they had finished both their sentences they had become quiet. Somehow it reminded them of one of their friends. Someone they both held very dear but somehow just couldn't remember. Rukia had the feeling that she needed to feel guilty because she just couldn't remember this person even thought he had done so much. Renji somehow felt the same.

"He was important to us and we forgot!" Rukia said quietly and Renji nodded. They were now determined to find or at least remember the person that had been so important to them.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was having trouble with his paperwork. No, it wasn't just because Rangiku was skipping again. It was because he just couldn't get his mind of that one person! Who was that person, why was it so important to remember him? Why couldn't he and why did he somehow feel the need to remember." He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice how his door was opened and someone ran in calling: "Toshiro, Kenny said you would play with me while he was thinking about something!"<p>

"That's Hitsugaya taicho…for you!" The first part he had yelled while the second part had been so quiet that almost no one had been able to hear it. He had forgotten someone. Someone that had helped him and that he considered his friends. He didn't treat him with proper respect but he had fought for him and Toshiro remembered a small part about the incident with the treasure of the Royal family. He had gone away alone to go against Kusaka. When all had thought that he had hurt Kyouraku someone had stood in the way of every shinigami to protect him. He couldn't remember when or why he had started to call this person a friend but he had and his friend had done everything to help him.

"Yachiru, when you said that Kenny would try to meet his friend again, what had you thought of?" Toshiro asked Yachiro.

"I dunno but I just knew that Kenny had a friend he really liked to play with. I really liked him to but I don't remember much about him. Just that he had something orange!" Toshiros eyes grew wide. He remembered that person had had orange hair.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi was searching for his 'friend' how Yachiru had called him. He knew that he had found a forth opponent but he didn't know anymore who it was. He really hated it when he didn't know against whom he had fought and he had even lost. That meant he had been strong. Kenpachis smile widened but suddenly a young boy came up to him and said:<p>

"I will take the title from you Zaraki Kenpachi!" Kenpachi didn't even notice the fly that had challenged him. He was too weak to be even noticed!

"Look at me while I speak to you Zaraki taicho. I can beat you!" Kenpachi finally looked at him and asked:

"How do you want to beat me? You don't even have enough reiatsu to kill a hollow." Kenpachi said bored and looked around to as if his opponent would come running around the corner any second now.

"I am not fighting alone. I have the help of my Zanpakuto what you don't have. I can beat you!"

Kenpachi looked surprised at him. 'Fighting with ones Zanpakuto', that person, his 'worthy opponent' had said the same. He remembered it. It had been an awesome fight. He had really enjoyed it.

Kenpachi beat him with one quick cut.

"Che, he was stronger, he had at least fought back!"

* * *

><p>In the human world Ichigos family and friends had all met together. They had noticed that something was missing. It had been a strong pillar for all of them to lean at. It had protected them and had done everything to keep them save!<p>

They had all tried to remember. There had suddenly been a vacant seat at the window site of the classroom that they all knew hadn't been there before. They all knew that there had been something important that they had no right to forget. He had done too much. Yes, he. They had found out already that it had been a male but his existents had been wiped out and everything about him had disappeared, but that still didn't mean that they had forgotten him completely. They still knew that he had existed.

"A promise" Chad said quietly to himself while holding his medallion. He knew that he had made a promise to stay be his site and protect what was important to him. Not to fight for oneself but for someone else and watch his back.

"A friendly rivalry" Ishida had always felt hatred toward the shinigami, but this hatred had disappeared. He had fought alongside that person and had done everything to help him archive his wish and dreams. They had fought a lot but only about small things and they just needed that in their friendship.

"A protector" Inoue knew that that person had always protected her and had always tried his best to make her happy. He had been here love for the longest time but he had been a dense person. He had never seen it and she had never had the courage to confess it to him.

"A brother" the twins said quietly at the same time. They had loved him and he had always protected them and cared for them. He had always scowled but they had learned to see his mood through the intensity of the scowl. He had told them something important, a secret he had hid till then to protect them from something that he had always fought.

"A son" Isshin had always attacked him to wake him up. He had wanted to train him a bit so that his son would never suffer again. His son had been annoyed at him all the time and called him 'goat-face' but Isshin had known that he had never meant it. Isshin had been really proud of him all the time but he had also known that his son carried a burden that no one else of them could ever take. He had been guilty about something but he didn't or more like couldn't remember what it was!

Even the vizards and Urahara had noticed the change and the missing part. The vizards had looked for something around all the time but never seemed to success in their search. Urahara had looked into every data he had and he had even contacted soul society and they were all searching for the missing person.

* * *

><p>Senna knew that she didn't belong into this family. She had been adopted from it when she had lost her memories. Her only memories left were about a fight and she knew it was true. Someone had saved her from the darkness that surrounded her and had even shown her the light. She had noticed wonderful things true him and had learned. The last thing she remembered of him was that she sat on a swing and he had pushed her while making a promise. She had left him behind and he had waved and yelled something after her. She stretched out her hand for him to take but he had already been too far away!<p>

* * *

><p>Muramasa was in the darkness. He didn't remember anything anymore. His last wielder had left him behind and had that that he had been useless. It had hit him hard but something had reassured him that he could find a person that understood him. He had found that person and that person had freed him from a darker darkness then this one. He was waiting for a new wielder and there had already been many choices he could have taken but he waited for a special one. He was waiting for the first person that had understood his heart.<p>

Suddenly he felt a pull into a specific direction. There was a power that pulled him and he let himself be pulled by it because he knew it well. He saw someone opening his arms as if waiting for a hug and stretched out his arms to catch that person. He had found his 'someday' in him!

He had been the only person, which had understood his very core of being. The person named Kurosaki Ichigo!

* * *

><p>In the human world a pillar of light was seen around the whole world and through many minds went only one name: "Kurosaki Ichigo!"<p>

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, comments or suggestions please review!<p>

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

They had remembered. All over the world his friends stood up wide eyed and stared at the golden pillar that went up into the sky. They couldn't believe that they had forgotten him, that he had disappeared! Why had they forgotten such an important person that had influenced their life? Everyone was in uproar and every person in soul society was on the move.

"What is taking us so long? We need to search for Ichigo!" Renji yelled.

"Calm down Aibarai. We will go but we need to gather first to organize us!"

"We can't wait any longer. He has disappeared for a week already and the thing that has taken him away has wiped everything that remembered him away."

"Yes, but don't you think that it is weird that we just suddenly remembered him? Something happened that help us. We don't know what enemy will wait for us in that pillar. We need to plan before jumping into a situation."

"He could be wounded for all we know! Don't you care for him at all?" Renji yelled.

"Do you think that I don't want to save him? Of course I want to go, but it won't bring him anything if we end up wounded too. We need to plan before we can rescue him!"

Renji gritted his teeth but said nothing anymore. It was so fucking frustrating but they really needed a plan first. He nodded and they shunpoed as quick as possible to the meeting room.

After they had quickly discussed what they would do, the sou-taicho, to the surprise of everyone, had sent out many taichos to help with the retrieval of Kurosaki Ichigo!

* * *

><p>Senna wasn't sure why but she ran toward the golden pillar. She still didn't remember anything but she knew that she needed to go there. Someone was waiting for her, no, he was waiting for her. She let some tears fall and started to run faster. She couldn't slow down. She had the feeling that she would miss him and the golden pillar would disappear. She looked to her right and saw a group of people running toward the light to. She somehow knew them and they seemed to know her. They looked at each other while running and seemed to have found a kind of understanding. They nodded to each other and Senna run toward them and without asking they formed a group.<p>

"We will definitively save Ichigo!" the orange haired girl whispered and Sennas eyes opened wide. She seemed to move her mouth but no word came out till she said one word that almost shocked her whole world:

"Ichigo!"

* * *

><p>It was like heaven and hell had been set in motion. Hundred of shinigamis had been sent to rescue Kurosaki Ichigo, a human being that had lost all his powers. They had found out that inside the pillar of light was nothing, just a bed and Ichigo himself. They weren't sure if it was really a bed but he laid on it.<p>

They had all moved out to the pillar of light and had met Ichigo's human friends there. They had gone in together and had found nothing. It was too bright for them to see, it was very hard to breathe or even move but they had advanced forward till they had arrived in the middle.

"Where is Ichigo?" asked Rukia worried.

"Donne but I can see something from here!" answered Renji and got the attention from everyone in just one sentence. He moved into that direction and they found a coffin lying on the ground. Engraved where the words: 'Here lies Kurosaki Ichigo. May he rest in peace.'

They couldn't believe it and Chad tried to open the lid. He couldn't lift it and many more circled and stood around the coffin to open the door. When they opened it they found there friend with eye closed lying before them as if he was sleeping. He didn't move and he didn't breathe. Rukia and Inoue broke down and started to cry. Senna didn't feel anything. It was like she was empty; a darkness that spread through her body and hindered her to show or feel emotions.

The captains didn't know what to say. They had been too late. He had died and they hadn't done anything to help him.

"Do you desire for him to live?" It sounded loudly through the entire pillar of light.

Many yelled yes, under them the girls and the captains Ichigo had been most close to.

"Then touch his body and go into his inner world where his soul rests, if you are able to wake him up again then he awaken and be alive, but let me warn you, if you are not able to wake him up you will be stuck in his body forever." The voice was harsh but somehow they just knew that the voice was worried. Worried about Ichigo not waking up and worried that they wouldn't be able to leave Ichigo's body again.

They nodded and many, without waiting for someone to make a plan touched his body. It started to glow and the people who touched it fell over as if they had died. When they opened their eyes they seemed to lie on the side. They tried to sit up straight but the somehow couldn't. When they looked around they noticed that they were in some weird world where everything laid sideways. There were many skyscrapers and when they looked around the noticed that they were standing on one.

"Where the hell are we?" asked the impatient Renji.

"When what that voice was true than we are in Ichigo's mind space." Ishida answered him somehow annoyed. He himself wondered why Ichigo's mind was sideways but Renji could have surely asked different.

"I say that we divide into teams of two people and try to find Kurosaki's soul. Only one of us needs to find him for him to wake up and for us to get out of here!" Byakuya said quietly but still superior.

"Taicho-san, what are you doing here?" Renji and the others were very surprised that Byakuya had come with them. He and Ichigo hadn't always been on the best foot with each other.

"I am here to fulfill my mission and to save Kurosaki." Byakuya said with his normal emotionless tone of voice. The all accepted that and divided into groups of two. They all went into different directions.

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to be in your group?" Ishida asked no one in particular. Renji just glared at him and said: "I also didn't want to be in your group, but like you know, we both had no choice."<p>

Ishida sighed and tried to make out Ichigo's reiatsu. It wasn't really successful since this was Ichigo's mind and everything just reeked of his reiatsu.

"Have you found something already?" Renji asked. He had just asked that two seconds ago and now he asked again. Ishida's patient was running low and he almost yelled at him when he noticed something coming toward them.

"Stay still and be ready to be attacked Abarai. Something is coming toward us!" Renji became serious and nodded. That might give them a clue where Ichigo is!

The person stood before them now and Ishida really wondered who that might be. It looked like a middle aged man with a coat and sunglasses. Renji was about to say something when he asked: "Are you Zangetsu?" Renji looked surprised at him but the man nodded and said:

"**I am. I came here to bring you to Ichigo. We have already tried everything but he didn't wake up. Now it is your turn to try."** He said looking sharply at them and they really wondered why he looked so angry.

"Wait, didn't Ichigo lose all his powers in his last attack? How come that you are still here and moving?"

"**I am because Ichigo didn't lose all his powers and even if he had, we would have still existed. We are part of his soul after all."**

They nodded and Zangetsu left. They followed him when they finally noticed that Zangetsu had said 'we'. Who were the others?

* * *

><p>Byakuya was in a team with Toshiro. They never talked a word the whole time that they were searching for Ichigo.<p>

"_**I always knew that you were boring! You haven't done anything expect walking."**_

Byakuya and Toshiro turned around to see a white double of Ichigo standing behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Byakuya in a dangerous low tone.

"_**I have already told you! I don't have a name! Or that I would have said if that idiot of king hadn't given me one." **_

Byakuyas eyes widened a bit and he asked: "Are you the hollow?" Toshiro and Byakuya had already taken a stance and were ready to attack when the hollow said: _**"I would really love to fight you two but Kingy needs to wake up. Also I don't think that you want to destroy his inner world do you? Didn't you come to wake him up? We already tried but failed so now it is your turn. You own him something after all." **_The hollow looked somehow hateful at them but didn't say anything anymore.

With that the hollow went away. Byakuya and Toshiro followed him in a safe distant. They really didn't know what to think of this.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Senna had gone together. "Senna, I wanted to ask you the whole time but who are you and why do you know Ichigo?" Rukia asked curious and confused.<p>

"I don't know. I have lost all my memories. I only remember Ichigo, how he had saved me and that he had done something for me that I can never pay back. I don't know when or why it happened but he rescued me and took care of me even thought I had been a stranger. I feel protected when I was around him and I really missed him even thought I couldn't really remember. When I saw the pillar of light I knew that I just had to go there or I would have lost something important forever." Rukia stared at her and then smiled.

"I think that everyone that knows Ichigo was happy to be around him and be his friend. I felt protected too and I really felt guilty when I couldn't remember him even thought I knew that he was and had done something important!"

Senna nodded and they became quiet again.

"_You are going into the wrong direction!"_ A voice suddenly said. They turned around and Rukia gasped.

"Muramasa, why are you here. I saw it with my own eyes how you died!"

"_Yes I had died but Ichigo brought her and me back to life_!" He said while pointing into Sennas direction.

"What!" Senna yelled. "I don't remember such thing. Why don't I remember?" She asked looking lost and somehow shattered.

"_It is better for you to not know. If you still want to remember asked Ichigo when he is awake." _Muramasa said calmly to Senna.

"Why are you here?" asked Rukia curious and still a bit alert.

"_Ichigo has accepted me as a part of his being. He has welcomed me into his soul when I wished to be here and he has given me my 'someday'! I am very grateful to him and all of you should also be!" _Muramasa spat a bit hateful.

They didn't know why he looked at them like he was angry and wanted to kill them. Maybe they would find it out later. When Muramasa went away they followed. It was a game of endurance. Who would break first?

* * *

><p>Chad and Inoue formed the last group. They were quiet on their whole way into the unknown because Chad just didn't talk much and Inoue was trying to find Ichigo's location.<p>

"Do you thing that I do this right and we are walking into the right direction?" Inoue finally asked and Chad looked at her and nodded. The conservation died down again and they started to walk quietly over the surface of the buildings.

It suddenly got colder and Inoue started to shiver. They looked up and noticed that a bit of mist had formed around them. Their breath started to appear before them because the temperature had dropped so rapidly and when they finally stopped going, they stood before a gigantic pillar of ice. Something had happened here that was for sure, but what and why. Inoue didn't believe that this had been here before even thought she had never been here. They suddenly heard footsteps and looked to their right and left. The other groups had arrived to with what looked like a white Ichigo, Zangetsu and Muramasa. They all stared at each other for a few seconds before moving their gaze toward the ice pillar.

"What is that and where is Ichigo?" Renji asked Zangetsu impatiently (again!) but got an answer from a different person.

"_**That is what you did to him! He is trapped in there. We need to get higher for you to see him but it is your fault that he is in this state and I want, I will make sure of it that you get him out of there."**_The hollow said in an angry and irritated tone.

"What does he mean with that it is our fault?" Rukia asked confused.

"**Ichigo had been granted a wish from the soul king. Ichigo wished for two persons to be brought back to life. He couldn't even remember Senna's name or face but he remembered the feeling that he had around here and what he thought of her. The soul king told him that he could only bring one person back to life and so Ichigo gave up his own life so that both of his 'dear ones' could be brought back. Ichigos soul vanished in that prozess but the soul king felt sorry for Ichigo and promised him that he would have a second chance in life if even just one of his friends remembered him. Muramasa was the first one to fully remember him and his name and Ichigo should have woken up but he hasn't. Did you know that the seal you put unknowingly on him has stopped him from regaining his powers? Mayuri had put a seal on him so that he wouldn't remember anything about you and would live a normal human life, but Ichigo didn't forget and the reiatsu that had been suppressed has formed this pillar of ice around him. You need to find the seal in this ice pillar and destroy it or he will never wake up." **

They all stared at him and then at the ice pillar. They were the ones at fault and because of them Ichigo still hadn't woken up.

"Why has his reiatsu formed a pillar of ice around him?" asked Byakuya with a bit of interest.

"_His reiatsu had tried to save him from vanishing without him or the soul kings knowing. The only change for him to not vanish was to you could literally say freeze him till he had recovered from almost dying. Normally the reiatsu would have healed him from the outside but because it was locked inside and couldn't get out it tried to save Ichigo from the inside. Ichigo has already recovered through the soul kings help but his reiatsu still believes him to be in danger because he hadn't awoken at that time and now he can't awake anymore."_ Muramasa said in the same tone as Zangetsu. It was a creepy but no one noticed it at that time because they were too overwhelmed and shocked to do anything right now.

Ishida wanted to accuse them but stopped when he saw their expressions. Even Byakuya seemed to be a bit shocked and guilty about what they had done. He didn't need to say it again. They had understood already they were the ones at fault.

"_**Can you stop babbling about useless stuff and try to bring Kingy out! I am bored!"**_ His hollow said with an annoyed tone.

He seemed to have successes in bringing their attention back to Ichigo and they started to discuss what they should do next. A few minutes later they started to look for the seal. Byakuya had been their when the seal had been created so he knew how it looked and what they needed to do to destroy it. It took them almost three hours to find the seal. The pillar just was too big and it was straight so to them it was horizontal. It was also hard to find for the symbol since it was star shaped and just engraved into the pillar. It didn't have an own color and so they had almost overlooked it.

Byakuya stood before the seal and mumbled the worlds to release the seal. It was a long spell and took much of one's reiatsu but Byakuya finally did it and the ice pillar started to crack. They all started to take cover and soon the pillar broke completely and all the reiatsu that had been held in was released. It was such a strong flow of power that the almost were carried away by it. Then they saw someone fall. Everyone was running toward Ichigo, who was falling to catch him but before they had reached him something unexpected happened. It was a shining orb that just suddenly appeared and entered Ichigo's body. Ichigo opened his eyes for a second and they were blood red. Then he blinked and they had changed back to their normal warm brown color.

Ichigo floated down and looked around. He didn't know why he was in his inner world and he really didn't care. He was happy that he had somehow archived to come to his inner world. When he spotted his friends he his lips twitched a bit upwards and a small smile had become visible. Then he looked confused and the smile disappeared.

"What are you all doing here?" Ichigo asked confused and curious and his friends expect for a few started to laugh. He really had over slept.

Please review and tell me your opinion.

Hoped you liked it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

They had left his inner world and life had gone on like normal. Ichigo had been extremely happy to see Senna alive next to him. He still felt the reiatsu coming from her and he was pretty sure that she had her shinigami powers as well even if she couldn't use them right now.

Ichigo felt like the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Muramasa and Senna were alive and it looked like he could even help his friends with the protecting of the town again. Even the shinigami noticed that the atmosphere had greatly improved. The people in Karakura town and in Soul Society didn't seem to be so tense anymore and were happily going on with their normal lives.

Ichigo felt that something inside his body was slowly changing but he ignored the feeling that he sometimes got through that. He was to content with his life right now to acknowledge anything that would destroy it. The normal routine started again and even thought it was hard to coordinate his school with his shinigami life he somehow managed.

"Hey Ichigo, I wanted to ask you this since I saw you the first time but what happened before I lost my memories?" Senna finally asked having found the courage to confront Ichigo with this special question. Ichigo knew that he couldn't protect her from her own memories but still he asked her one last time: "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded her head. She had esembled every bit of her courage to do that but she finally wanted to know. She wanted to know who she was, how she came to know Ichigo and what Muramasa had meant with his words. What did he mean with his words: _"Yes I had died but Ichigo brought her and me back to life_!"

What had Ichigo done for her? She wanted to at least know and thank Ichigo for what he had done. Ichigo took a deep breath and started to tell her how they meet, what they had done together, what happened and most of all what happened in the end. He really didn't want her to know about that last part but he had to. He didn't tell her that her name hadn't stood on that grave stone or that he had given his life to give her life back to her. He only told her that she had gone on a journey but they promised to meet again. It wasn't actual a lie and they had really promised to meet but Ichigo didn't want to tell her that she had died. She nodded at the end of the story and noticed Ichigo short pause at the end. He noticed his downcast gaze and knew even without him saying it that she had died. She wouldn't deny it but she would stay quiet to not make him sad that she realized it. What Ichigo had told her seemed to be like the story of another person. She couldn't remember any of it and felt sad that the time they had spent together had disappeared from her mind. The only thing that she still wondered about was how she had come back to life and what Ichigo had done to do so.

She took a deep breath and thanked Ichigo. She wanted to remember but it looked like she couldn't and shouldn't. It somehow felt taboo to find out more. It was like that would ruin her normal life and to be real, she was happy with how things were going. Her family was really nice and she had wonderful friends. She would always somehow consider Ichigo as a friend even thought she hadn't really any memories of him and even with that she was somehow happy. She was happy that she had met him again even after she had lost her memories. She went away but turned one last time to smile at him. She was stunned into silence when she noticed him smiling back while saying: "It seemed like you have found someone that will bring you to a higher place!"

Without looking at her he turned and left. A single tear went down her face without her noticing. When the tear dropped to the ground she wiped away the remains of the already drying water on her cheek and smiled at no one in particular. "Yes, I have found something that will bring me to even higher places. I am really happy!" She yelled it out very loud, almost as if she was yelling it after him. Ichigo heard it and his lips formed into a small smile. He really didn't need to worry anymore. She had found her paradise and he knew she would enjoy it to the fullest.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Ichigo, something has changed again!'<strong> Zangetsu said in his normal tone of voice. Muramasa and he had some issues but Zangetsu had accepted him at last. He had known that Ichigo would accept him after all if he really wanted to be accepted.

'What has changed this time?' Ichigo asked with a bit of curiosity and apprehension.

'_There just suddenly appeared a door out of nowhere. It leads into one of your buildings. Shiro has already gone in.' _Muramasa said with almost the same voice as Zangetsu.

'Tell me what he saw inside when he came out again.' Both nodded and Ichigo sighed. There had been changes in his inner world since day one of his awakening. Some random doors had suddenly appeared and led them into some of the sky scrapper. Trees and plants had suddenly grown over a few of the said sky scrapers to Zangetsu's delight! The sky and clouds had also changed a bit. They looked more legalistic now and the sky showed different kind of colors. Ichigo knew that changes in the inner word never meant something good but he still ignored it the best he could. If something really serious were to happen than he would tell the others but till then he would stay quiet and enjoy his semi normal life.

'_**Hey kingy, I went through one of those doors and think about what I found?'**_ Shiro asked with a wide grin. Ichigo really didn't want to know anymore.

'What did you find Shiro?' Ichigo asked with a demanding tone. He wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.

Shiro's grin widened and he stuck out his tongue_**. 'Not telling, if you really want to know then come in here and I might tell you.'**_ Ichigo sighed and let it be. His hollow had some times where he just wouldn't tell and wanted to have his fun. Today was apparently one of those days. He knew that his hollow would sooner or later tell him but till then Ichigo needed to wait. His hollow wasn't really patient either so it wouldn't be too long.

Two minutes of waiting and his Hollow started to talk again. 'It was a bitch black room with floating little quadrates. They glow green, blue, red, white and black! I let them fly out of the room and now it looks like many quadrate formed balloons are flying in the air around here. They also seemed to grow after they have left the room.' Ichigo's eyes widened wide at the news. It seemed like his hollow had done something unreasonable again. They didn't even know what those quadrates were!

Ichigo jumped into his inner world to be greeted by what looked like many fireworks. The sight was awesome but Ichigo really didn't want to know what that meant for his outer body.

"Shiro, where is the door that leads to the black room?" Ichigo asked, still a bit confused. Shiro didn't answer. He seemed to be in something like trance. He had never seen fireworks after all. Zangetsu answered him after Shiro still hadn't pulled himself together.

"It has disappeared after every quadrate had left the room. Those little quadrates seemed to be filled with powerful reiatsu so I think that you will gain more powers after this."

Ichigo looked a bit confused at him.

"What do you mean I will gain power of this?" Zangetsu seemed to muse of how he should explain it when Muramasa looked at Zangetsu and asked: "Do you wish for me to eplain it to him Zangetsu-san?" Zangetsu nodded and Muramasa moved his gaze toward Ichigo.

"We believe that those little quadrates are a power source that you weren't able to fully use before. They were stored inside one of your sky scrapers. Have you never wondered why you suddenly got a power burst in one of your battles when you almost died? That was probably because one of those exploded like firework when a bit of your reiatsu entered the building through the wall. The sky scrapers break when you have almost died and so the reiatsu was able to get in. Now that they were let out and contacted with your reiatsu they exploded and the reiatsu that was stored in them will be mixed with your own. The reiatsu that was stored in one quadrate was immense so we believe that you will be at least two times as strong as before. So be careful with your powers from now one." Ichigo nodded and went out again. He really didn't want to become more powerful than he already was. He had enough power already. The war was over. There wasn't anyone more powerful than he was. It was enough but his power still seemed to grow. He couldn't stop it from happening and it seemed that his other soul parts were happy about it but he didn't want more.

Ichigo couldn't sleep that night and when he finally fell asleep he tossed around in his dreams having nightmares about suddenly crushing his friends. Ichigo decided that he wouldn't leave his body anymore. Only if his friends were really in danger because a hollow had appeared that was to strong. Ichigo somehow doubted it but he would never go easy when it could cost a life.

His friends wondered why he didn't help them anymore with the hollows but he somehow avoided the question so far.

It was when he was in class that his worry seems to grow. He heard explosions in his inner world and only hoped that he was guessing wrong about the happenings in there.

'Guys, please tell me that that wasn't what I think it was.' He got a mentally picture of Zangetsu nodding and groaned. 'Was it Shiro?' This time it was Muramasa who nodded and added:

"_He seems to really like fireworks. He searched for a door till now just to see some again.' _Ichigo rubbed his temples. This was Shiro, the murderous and sadistic hollow that suddenly had started to like fireworks.

'Shiro, what do you like so much about them?' Ichigo asked a bit angry and aggressive. He had avoided his friends the whole week and had to lie what he hated to do and now his hollow was making him a headache by firing fireworks go inside his inner word.

'_**Kingy those damn things are fantastic. They have so many colors and they are so powerful. How are you able not to like them?'**_ Of course, power. His hollow liked them because of the explosion and the colors, but why the colors?

'Shiro, why do you like the colors?' Ichigo asked with a bit of curiosity.

'_**There are just a few colors in your damn inner world. Even the sky always has the same damn color if you are not angry. Those are so many different colors so it's very interesting.'**_

Ah, the boredom of his hollow was also well known. Ichigo sighed and resigned to his fate. He wouldn't be able to stop the hollow anyway. He would need to watch him twenty-four hours a day to make sure nothing happened and that he wouldn't and couldn't do.

"Kurosaki-san, is my lesson so boring that you need to close your eyes?" His teacher suddenly asked bringing him out of his musing and thoughts.

"No" Ichigo said shortly. He really didn't have the mood to listen to his teachers lecture. When he felt something in his world changing again he almost felt the need to vomit. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

She noticed his suddenly lose of color and the down cast eyes. She thought that he was trying to get out of her lesson again and didn't pay it any attention. Ichigo was feeling very ill. He felt dizzy and warm. His body didn't seem to move anymore and the sickly feeling was becoming stronger. Everything started to turn and then go black. The only thing the teacher noticed was how Ichigo suddenly fell from his chair onto the floor. His eyes were closed and his breathing was uneven. She became worried and let two of his friends carry him to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke and looked around. His friends were sitting in a circle around him and were staring at him.<p>

"How are you feeling?" asked a worried Inoue who had noticed that he had awakened.

"Not so good!" Ichigo confessed and their eyes widened. He normally didn't say how he was really feeling so to not worry them. Now that he did, it meant that something big had happened and he had kept quiet till now but couldn't anymore.

"What happened?" asked Ishida right away. Ichigo liked and hated that about Ishida. He was always coming right to the point.

"My inner world is changing since you cracked the ice that imprisoned me. My reiatsu is also increasing. I don't know how much but I didn't want to crush you if it was too much for you to handle. I stayed in my body and let Zangetsu, Muramasa and Shiro repress it." Ichigo sighed after he had said this. He knew that he would need to tell his friends sooner or later but he had hoped it would be the later on. He wanted to go on with his normal life after all.

"We are going to go to Urahara and let him check you. You have no right to complain so don't even try it!" Ishida said with a glare into the direction of Ichigo. He was angry that Ichigo didn't tell them about this.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Inoue asked a bit hurt.

"I didn't want to hurt you" he paused for a minute before sighing and saying "I also wanted to ignore it. I wanted to live a normal life again. Have fun with you and without a worry. It was so uncomplicated before but if soul society knew that my powers grew again they could maybe say that I need to leave."

"Why would they say something like that?" Ishida asked a bit curious. Ichigo looked away. He knew that the central 46 that had been newly formed wanted to have him under their ranks or dead. He was a potential danger after all.

"They already think of him as a treat. What do you think would happen if his energy grew even more? They would want him as near as possible and under their control or dead." Someone suddenly said. It was Yuroichi in her cat form.

"Urahara received the mail and wanted you all to come to the shop immediately. Someone is waiting there for you Ichigo!" She said, saying the second looking at Ichigo alone. Ichigo nodded and tried to stand up. The dizzy feeling had mostly disappeared and they somehow arrived at the shop.

"Hello, hello everyone, please come inside we have much to discuss. Ichigo, could you put this wristband on. It will suppress your reiatsu even further." He said while moving his fan in front of his face like always. Ichigo looked suspicious at the wristband on and noticed that he felt like he was in to tight clothes. The others looked at him and noticed that the reiatsu level that he had leaked out so far was almost gone now.

"I have received news from my informant. He said that the Central 46 are planning on making Ichigo become a captain by force if necessary and will make him stay in soul society constantly." He said in a serious tone of voice, letting no one think that he was joking. Ichigo really hoped that nothing like that would happen. He whispered a quiet: "I knew it!" and the other heard it. Now they understood what Ichigo had meant. They had already planned on taking him away, if they knew that he had become stronger than that would only quicken the process.

"Can't he decline? He is still alive after all. They would technically kill his body if they separated it from him for too long." Urahara nodded but said: "They would make it look like a normal accident and no one other then someone of their rangs would be able to confirm that they were the cause of it." Everyone looked horrified. They would go that far only to make sure he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Ichigo sighed again and suddenly started to cough. They got stronger and he was soon laying on the floor coughing loudly.

'Did something happen?' Ichigo asked into his inner world.

'I think that your body won't be able to handle much reiatsu any longer. It is too much for it. It would be like blowing up a balloon, if you blow too much air into it then it explodes.'

Ichigo noticed the screams around and scared look of his friends and looked down at his hand. It looked like he had coughed up a bit of blood. His coughing fit stopped after another two minutes and Ichigo slowly sat up again.

"Are you all right Kurosaki-san? Do you have a wound? Should I heal you?" Inoue asked question after questions because of her worry.

"I think that the Central 46 doesn't even need to kill me anymore. It looks like my body can't handle the among of reiatsu that I have. Zangetsu says that my body will blow up like a balloon when you blow too much air into it."

Urahara looked thoughtful for a minute. "I think that I could do something against your body's condition. I could make him stronger. I could make him a bit like a suppressing devise." Ichigo looked at him.

"What would you do to my body to make him stronger?" Ichigo asked carefully. He didn't want to become some robot or android.

"Oh don't worry. I will only inject a serum into your body that will flow through the blood. It will eat the overflowing reiatsu just like Kenpachi's eye patch and you won't notice a think about it. It also won't affect your body or your soul in any way. Ones your soul is out of your body the serum will come to a stop till it notice the reiatsu over flow again. That means till you are in your body again there will be no restrains." Ichigo nodded. He couldn't do anything more than that. He still wanted to live a normal human life after all and it also meant that his family was saver. The hollows wouldn't be attracted anymore to his reiatsu.

"Alright Hat-And-Clogs, but let me tell you first. If you do anything that might hurt me I will kill you!" Urahara suddenly had a fan in his hand and held it before his face. Ichigo hated it because he couldn't see Urahara's expression through it. Urahara nodded and said:

"I will have the serum finished in a minute." He left and when he came back he had a little needle in his hand with something silver in it. He injected it and looked satisfied.

"You can take of the wristband. It should already take work." Urahara said with a curious voice and Ichigo took it off. Even thought the wristband was off there wasn't any leaking reiatsu.

At least something in his life was going right.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the full version of my fourth chapter.<p>

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

His body seemed to have adapted to the serum that hehad gotten from Urahara quite well. He didn't feel sick and he wasn't leaking any reiatsu. The soul society seemed to be content for now and left him be, but he still had the feeling that something was wrong. His inner world had stopped changing and his mind seemed to be at peace for now but something was definitive wrong. He just felt it. It was like he had opened something that should have been locked forever. He trusted his gut feelings, but he didn't know what it was so ignored it. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to find out what it was, he had even gone to Urahara and his father for advice, but they told him that nothing was wrong with his body and soul and that he should calm down. His 'normal' life went on and it really seemed to have been just his imagination, if it hadn't been for the incident one month later.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had jumped before a car, saving a child and died in the progress, or should have. He didn't and stood up without any injury. After having checked if the child had any wounds and finding non he left as if nothing had happened. After having arrived home and still not noticing any pain or wounds, he was sure that something was wrong.<p>

It was as if his body couldn't die. He cut himself into his hand but it was as if his skin was made out of steel. The flesh wasn't injured and no blood flowed. He reassured himself with the reason that his overflowing reiatsu was stored inside his body but there was something else and he could feel it. It was on that day that he went to Urahara and asked to be checked again. This time they found something. The serum had reacted to a virus that he seemed to have had since his birth and they had mixed. Since the serum had been accepted as a part of his body so was the virus now and they had started to change his body to something else. It didn't seem to be normal virus ether since it didn't attack or weakened his body at all. The virus also had reacted to his overflowing reiatsu and was getting stronger by the second.

Ichigo cursed his luck. He had thought that the serum that Urahara had given him would help but now it had changed to the worse. It didn't seem to brother his inner soul parts at all and that reassured him a bit but not much.

"_**You can never have a normal life Ichigo! Just give it up." **_Shiro said happily as if it didn't concern him at all.

"Do you know what this virus is?" Ichigo finally asked looking at the ground defeated.

"**Yes and no. The virus is something that you carry inside you since birth. It is something that was created through the difference between your parents. It seemed to have been in something like a sleeping state till now and would have stayed like that if it hadn't been for the serum. It mixed with it and your huge energy was somehow used as an energy source that started the mixing progress and made the mix grow stronger."** Zangetsu said without showing any real emotions.

"What will I become?" Ichigo asked a bit worried. He didn't want to become a monster or anything else. It was Muramasa that answered this time.

"Your body will change into spirit particles but still hold a form so that the humans around you won't notice the change. A few smaller details of your form may change but nothing more. Your body will become like a living soul, something in between a dead soul and a human. You will have to leave soon!" Ichigo looked at him not hiding his confused expression. "Why?" was the question that he asked in an almost dead tone of voice.

"You will be confusing every being that is near you. You are something that shouldn't exist and even if they don't know the difference they will still feel it. They will stop anything that they were doing to look at you because they feel as if they needed to. Many accidents could happen that way. You will also absorb everything around you. Right now it still isn't possible for your body but little things like plants and trees are already being absorbed. You really need to leave before a soul of your friend is absorbed into your inner world! Don't worry, you still will have us." The last part was said with a smile and Ichigo forced himself to smile back. He nodded and had decided. If his existences would endanger any other being than he would move away from them. He didn't want to wound the persons around him. His beloved friends and family, he would do anything for them even if it meant to live alone.

* * *

><p>He had left the next morning, letting no one know of his decision. He had left nothing behind to explain his sudden departure. He knew that they would search for him if he did leave something behind. He didn't have a goal or any other aim but he wondered. He found out later that he didn't need to eat or drink because he absorbed the needed energy from the air around him. He didn't stay long anywhere and he was left alone till one day the news noticed him. He had been noticed because of his hair color. Many people had reported that they had seen him (the orange haired boy) all around the world. They had tried to interview him many times but he had managed to avoid them till now.<p>

It had been five years since his sudden departure and he was still wandering around without a goal. He didn't know if his friends had finally given up on finding him but he somehow doubted it. They were a stubborn bunch after all. It was because of that that he had left them. They would have tried to help him and would have endangered themselves in that process. Even in the towns he walked through the people seemed to react to him being there. They always stared at him and stopped in their tracts. It wasn't just because of his powers and body condition thought. The other part was that he had become famous over the last year. The newspaper tried to follow his steps and had written about him. They had even given him the name 'wanderer' and a author had even written a book about him with the title: 'He who wanders!'

* * *

><p>Ichigo had closed his eyes, when he had been sure that no one was near him and had gone inside his inner world. He had absorbed quite a large among of plants but no living being till now. It was then that Zangetsu talked with him.<p>

"**Ichigo, there may be a solution!"** Ichigo just looked at him confused. What had he meant with a solution and for which problem?

"**There may be a cure that will stop your spirit body from absorbing the things around him. You can't change back and you will probably still be able to get your power out of the air but you will be doing it consciously at least. You will have control over it if my theory is correct."** Ichigo looked at him surprised and asked with a hopeful tone: "How?"

"**You need to find the spirit flower! It is a legend that is passed on to every zanpakouto and it was never proven to be true but it would be worth a try. The spirit power should give you enough power over your body and power to let you control it freely. It is said that the spirit flower gives you control over all soul particles that exist and so you should be able to control your own absorbing."** Ichigo nodded almost excited and asked:

"Where do we find this spirit flower?"

Zangetsu looked at him a bit sadly and said: **"The problem is how we will get there, but maybe we can figure it out together. I will say the poem to you:**

**Go straight ahead,**

**Look never back,**

**Far in the deeps of hell, **

**There is this lovely smell,**

**Of the spirit flower that exists only there**

**The journey will be long and far. **

**But who arrives and takes the flower **

**Will be filled with extraordinary power**

**That lets you control everything around and in you **

**Your book of blank pages written anew!**

**The poem written about the spirit flower ends there. It is only a myth and the possibility of it being true is really only a little percent but knowing you, you will try anyway and we are sick of the rain and cloudy sky."** Zangetsu said with an almost tired voice. Ichigo nodded and started concentrate on the poem. There really wasn't much to think about. The spirit flower was in hell, but the problem was how to get there. You couldn't just wander into hell take the flower and get out alive again. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to go into hell anyway, but he had decided. Five years of solitude changed a person and he really wanted to see his friends again. He had finally found an aim. The only problem was accomplishing it now. He looked at Zangetsu.

"How do you get into hell?" Shiro started to laugh. Ichigo was probably the first human that wanted to go into hell instead of heaven. The humans all around the world always prayed to get into heaven.

"_**That is easy Ichigo!"**_ Shiro finally said after having gotten control over his _**laugher "you only need to sin and then die!"**_ Ichigo looked at him horrified and Shiro couldn't help himself and started to laugh again.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short update and the long wait.<p>

I will update more in my summer holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Ichigo looked around. He was in search for hollows. Zangetsu, Shiro and Ichigo had found a solution to the trouble of entering hell. Shiro hadn't really helped at first but when he found out that he would also gain power he had suggested to find a hollow that had sinned in his human live. When Ichigo killed him the gates of hell would open and he would be able to get in. How to get out was another problem, but they would think about that later. Ichigo suddenly heard a hollow cry that pulled him out of his thoughts and he concentrated at it. Another cry soon followed the first but this time it came from a soul or human. Ichigo run toward the sound but when he arrived there was nothing there. He searched for a bit before he sighed and said:

"Another failure and this time I couldn't even find the hollow." He was about to move when something pumped into him from behind. He turned and looked at the offending person. It was a boy with a chain hanging down from his chest, a soul. The boy looked at him fearful before looking behind him.

"Are you all right?" It seemed to have shocked the boy before him when he asked, because his eyes had widened and it seemed like he was about to scream. He did seconds later.

"You can see me?" Ichigo tried to clap his hands over his ears but had been too late. The scream came out of the boy's mouth while the said boy fell backward out of fear. Ichigo had the feeling that he would get deaf if that boy screamed one more time.

"You can s-s-see me?" The boy asked shocked. Ichigo simply nodded making the boy look even more shocked. He looked like a concerned animal that would start to run any seconds now.

"Where you being followed by a hollow?" Ichigo asked, hoping that the boy would snap out of his shivering state.

"What's a hollow?" Ichigo was a bit surprised that the boy had recovered so fast but it probably had something to do with being young and curious.

"A hollow is a monster that can be various in size and looks. You can identity them on two different attributes. They have a bone like mask and a hole in their chest were the heart should be. Some have it somewhere else but that are rare cases." The boy nodded serious, already having forgotten his fear. Ichigo waited for an answer. He had asked a question that the boy still hadn't answered. The boy finally noticed Ichigo's looked and remembered the question.

"About your question of yours, I was running away from such a monster. It said something about hoping that I would be tasty." Ichigo nodded in thanks. He had finally gotten an answer. He now only needed to find the hollow and purify or better said kill it. Maybe this one would open the hell gates for him.

"Do you know where the hollow is?" The question had been unnecessary since a hollow cry was heard seconds later. The boy had tensed and was shaken in fear.

"Do you want to pass on?" Ichigo asked the boy. He got a different reaction than he anticipated.

"NO" the boy yelled the second time this day. Ichigo rubbed his ears hoping for the pain and the throbbing to go away.

"Why? You would go to heaven and wouldn't need to worry about being chased by a hollow again. Here you probably will be targeted by another hollow." The boy looked at Ichigo before stopping the eye contact and looking at the ground.

"I still need to tell my sister something. Since I died she has gone into depression. She believes that it is her fault that I died. I want to tell her that I don't hate her and that she should live a happy live." Ichigo nodded understanding what the boy meant. The boy himself would be feeling guilty if he left his sister in this state.

"Can you bring me to your sister? I can try to tell her your message." The boy nodded to cheerful in Ichigo's opinion and they started to walk. It wasn't long before they stood before a house, a very normal looking house.

"I lived here. My parents aren't there jet so you can just enter. She should be in the living room crying again!" The boy said with a downcast look. He was feeling guilty. Ichigo felt a bit bad about entering into a stranger's house but he couldn't help it. He had promised to help the boy after all.

"What is your sister's name?" It would help to show that he really was talking with the spirit of her brother.

"Naomi" He didn't say anything more. Ichigo entered and looked around. The boy had been right. Right in the middle of the living room sat a girl before a small altar and cried. Ichigo's heart almost clenched when he noticed that she resembled Yuzu. What his sisters were doing now? He went toward her and stopped right behind her.

"I came here to give you a message from your brother. He…" Before Ichigo could continue the girl before him tensed and slowly looked around like a monster was right behind her. When she was finally able to see him but didn't react he said:

"He wants you to move on and to not feel guilty about the incident. He doesn't give you the blame for his death. He couldn't move on till now because he had seen you crying. You need to smile for him and let him go." The girl looked at him like he was an alien. Ichigo knew from the look that she didn't believe her.

Ichigo looked at the boy's spirit. He looked at his sister sadly before he whispered: "Nao-nee-chan!" Ichigo looked at the girl and hoped that it would function: "He wants his Nao-nee-chan to live happy with a smile on her face." She seemed to react to the name.

"How did you know? Only he ever called me this." Ichigo let out a sigh of relieve. At least something was functioning.

"He is right beside me at this moment. His soul couldn't move on because he had been too worried about you. He told me that you have cried the whole time and that he would feel guilty if he left you like this. He wants you to move forward with a smile on your face." Ichigo was relieved that he had those sentences at hand. He had used them on a few troubled souls before to be able to make them pass on.

"Is he really here right now?" She asked in disbelieve. Who wouldn't? There suddenly appeared a stranger before her that told her that he spoke with the soul of her dead brother. Ichigo nodded and she looked around. She stopped at the spot right before her. Then she smiled and said:

"Don't worry oni-chan. I am alright now!" She couldn't see how he started to smile but Ichigo could. It was when Ichigo looked at the boy's chain that he became serious.

"It is time!" He said without really thinking. "You need to pass on now. Your chain has almost completely disappeared." The boy nodded and Ichigo let Zangetsu appear in his hand. The girl almost screamed when she looked at the sword but stopped herself. The boy looked also scared.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt!" Ichigo said with a reassuring smile and pressed the hilt of Zangetsu against the boy's forehead. He started to glow and a circle of light appeared around him. The girl screamed and Ichigo and her brother looked at her. She seemed to be able to suddenly see him. Maybe it had something to do with the Konso.

"Oni-chan, take care of yourself up there and don't ever forget me, promise?" The boy nodded and Ichigo smiled sadly. He would forget everything when he arrived in soul society but somehow Ichigo hoped that he wouldn't.

"Of course I won't. Be happy and smile for my but also for your sake. I will miss you. I love you!" The boy said and the girl made an expression between crying and smiling. It looked really weird.

"I will. I love you too oni-chan!" The boy smiled one last time before turning into a butterfly and disappearing. The girl stood there still staring at the spot where her brother had been. She was shaking. Ichigo had seen it by Karin before and knew what it was.

"You can cry one last time. You are allowed to cry." The girl suddenly hugged him and started to cry and scream. She didn't stop till she fell asleep out of exhaustion. He laid her on the couch and put a blanket over her. With a quick 'take care of yourself' he left.

The girl woke up three hours later. She thought that she had dreamed at first but when she found a strand of orange hair she smiled and said: "Thank you, Mr. Angle"

* * *

><p>Ichigo had searched for the hollow that had attacked the boy's spirit but he couldn't find him anywhere. It was late in the afternoon that he finally found the hollow. It seemed to have been on another hunt for food since it rubbed his stomach. Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger. He should have been able to protect that soul. He looked around himself. When he didn't spot any other humans he summoned Zangetsu and started to run toward the hollow. The hollow noticed him and started to slash at him with his arms and tails. It still didn't seem to be able to talk. It was still a very weak hollow. Ichigo wanted to go for a killer blow right away but the hollow had been able to evade. It hadn't stopped Zangetsu from cutting something thought. The hollow screamed out in pain and moved away from Ichigo as quickly as possible. It held its shoulder with one hand while trying to move away as quick as possible. Ichigo wanted to follow, but was stopped when he heard a scream. He turned around to see a woman.<p>

The woman looked down at her pouch and pulled her cell phone out. She wanted to take a photo from the mysterious boy but when she looked up again the orange haired boy with the sword had disappeared.

Ichigo sighed out in relieve when the woman gave up on finding him. He concentrated on the task on hand again. He soon found the blood trail that the hollow had left behind. He soon arrived at an old building. It was an old factory. Ichigo pushed the door open and entered. There was no light so he didn't have a choice but to move around in the dark. Ichigo slowly moved forward trying to spot the hollow. He moved through different rooms but he still couldn't see it. It was then that he moved away from the spot he was standing on instinctively and turned around. The hollow had used the darkness as an advantage and was now trying to attack him. The hollow attacked again. Ichigo was soon angered that he couldn't get a single hit. The only thing he was able to do was evade. Ichigo went into bankai without noticing it out of frustration. The next think that happened didn't take more than three seconds.

The hollow attacked, jumping out of the protective darkness, having become careless because Ichigo didn't seem to be able to hit it. Ichigo evaded with a very quick movement of his body while having raised Zagnetsu already. 'Getsuga Tencho' Ichigo yelled while moving Zangetsu down toward the hollow. The Getsuga moved at lightning speed cutting the hollow and the factory in two halves. The light from the sunset came through the gash and shone on the slowly appearing door of hell. Ichigo run toward it. The doors opened and the sword came out piercing the hollow and pulling him inside. Ichigo jumped through the door seconds before the door closed.

"_**WELCOME TO HELL!" **_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

He opened his eyes and looked around. He had imaged hell to be different. He stood on one white column that was the biggest near him. He looked down but couldn't see the bottom. It looked like there didn't exist any ground, but there needed to be one since screams were coming from there. Ichigo carefully jumped to the next column, carefully not to fall down. He moved on like that for a while before he stopped. What did he do here again? Ichigo didn't know anymore. He began to panic but calmed himself and thought about it. He wanted to get the soul flower. Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to hold onto that. It was like he was slowly forgetting about his very existents.

Ichigo jumped from one column to the next. He felt like hours had passed by since his surrounding still didn't look any different. He was trying as hard as he could not to forget about anything but it almost felt like someone was trying to pull them out of his head by force.

"Can you do something against it Zangetsu?" Ichigo finally asked having remembered that Zangetsu and his hollow where still with him." He didn't get an answer. He asked again but with the same result. Quietly cursing he moved forward looking around for anything that would resemble a flower.

It was later on that he saw a building at the middle of one column. He only then noticed that there where many buildings in the middle sections of the columns around him. He jumped down and opened one door. It looked empty inside but Ichigo could hear breathing coming from one of the corners of the room. He jumped inside and looked around. He turned toward the direction of the small breathing that he heard and was shocked from what he saw. He went toward the person to see him being chained at the wall with very big nails having been driven through his body. There was blood flowing out from where the nails where, and only then did he notice that the floor was over flown with the said blood. The man opened his eyes to look at what was before him and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo stared back at him right into the eyes. When Ichigo had known him his eyes had already a dead look to them but this was really the worse. Ichigo couldn't hold eye contact. It was to horrifying to look the man into the eyes.

"Who are you?" The man that was still bonded to the wall asked. Ichigo looked at him again and whispered his name, not given answer to the question.

"Ulquiorra" he hadn't said it out loud and it was almost inaudible but the man still heard it and his eyes widened at the name. Ichigo snapped out of the weird trance that he was in. He had been too shocked to see Ulquiorra look like that. It hadn't been the warrior that he had fought ones.

"Have you forgotten?" Ichigo asked gently. He wanted to know if that happened to all the people that came here.

"Have I forgotten?" Ulquiorra seemed to question himself. Had he really forgotten everything? This man before him was familiar, but he didn't know why or when he had ever met him. He wanted to know!

"What is your name?" He asked again.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." The man looked at him with wide eyes. It seemed that his memories of the boy were slowly coming back. It had known that boy. He had been the most dumb and still somehow interesting human or mix that he had ever met. That boy was human, but also shinigami and hollow. Hollow and shinigami, those to words awoke more of his memories. He had been a hollow. He had been feared by the humans and the shinigamis. This boy had attacked him to save one of his friends. Her name had been Orihime. It slowly but surely came back to him, everything that he had forgotten. The boy before him didn't say anything for what he was grateful. He didn't disturb his mind when he was trying to remember. It was then that the boy asked a question that he hadn't thought of before.

"What is your name?" He looked at the boy who still wanted to find out if he remembered everything already. He thought about the question for a bit. What was his name? He didn't know. He couldn't remember. It was like a lock had been placed over this part of his memories. Only then did he remember what the boy had whispered at the start. 'Ulquiorra', the sorrowful one (don't know if that is through but I liked it). That was his name. When he realized and accepted it his last missing memories started to surface. It was like a lock had been opened with his name. He looked up to Kurosaki Ichigo and answered the still open question.

"Ulquiorra Cifer" Seconds after he had said his name the chains started to fade away. The nails seem to pull out themselves till only the wounds remained, who also soon disappeared with Ulquiorra's ability to regenerate.

Ichigo was surprised. Why had the chain and the nails suddenly disappeared, but there was one more question that was far more important than anything else.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked Ulquiorra with a curious and a bit fearful look. Ulquiorra looked at him puzzled before he asked:

"Why are you in hell? Did you die?" Ichigo shock his head. Theoretical no one really knew if he was still dead or alive but he since he counted himself to the living he couldn't say that he had died.

"How are you here then?" Ulquiorra was curious. A human, the boy that had beaten him was here in hell and seemed to have escaped his own cell, if he even had one.

"I jumped through the gates of hell when it opened to get a hollow that I had defeated. I came here for the special purpose to find the spirit flower." Ichigo was puzzled. Why had he told the man what he wanted and how he had gotten here? He somehow had the feeling that he could trust him even thought he was a hollow, or more like had been.

"The spirit flower? Why would you need it?" Ulquiorra asked while looking at Ichigo with his normal monotone facial expression.

"My body mixed with my spirit because of a virus that I had. I absorb everything that I touch. The pull of the absorption is still weak so I still don't absorb any living beings expect plants but it is getting stronger and I have heard that the spirit flower would be able to let me control that at least." Ulquiorra's facial expression hadn't changed but Ichigo had made him curious. What would become of the boy? What was he? Why did this virus force Ichigo's body to such an extreme change?

"I will come with you." He didn't say anymore but Ichigo was alright with that. It was easier to remember with something familiar near him. Ichigo nodded and jumped out of the weird white room with Ulqiorra right behind him.

"Are you still a hollow?" Ichigo suddenly asked looking into Ulqiorra's direction. He didn't do or say anything other than shaking his head. Ichigo accepted that as an answer for the time being. He knew that he wouldn't get anymore anyway.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was a great help on the search, maybe because he was better in sensing reiatsu. Ulquiorra had told him that they were moving toward the part of hell that had the most reiatsu. The sudden scream behind them almost made Ichigo turn around. He stopped himself thought while Ulquiorra didn't even seem to register it or he just plainly ignored the scream. Ichigo remembered that he wasn't allowed to turn back. The peom had said that. He would be stuck here if he really turned around. It was a gigantic sword that came from under them that stopped Ichigo from thinking anymore about it. It looked exactly like the sword that had pierced the hollow when he entered. Ichigo and Ulquiorra watched how the sword rose higher till the door of hell suddenly appeared in the sky above them and the sword went through it after it opened. It pulled back after the sword had pierced a hollow. The sword pulled back and disappeared in the never ending abyss under them, pulling the hollow with it. After the hollow went out of sight only a scared scream was heard from it before even that seemed soon too far away to hear anymore.<p>

Ichigo looked at Ulqiorra. Why hadn't his soul been pulled into hell like that? He had disappeared but the gates of hell had never opened. He normally shouldn't be here. He looked at Ulquiorra but decided to not ask about it. It was probably one of the many things that existed that stayed forgotten and without anyone knowing about it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was tired. They had moved forward for quite some time now and there still hadn't been any sight of the spirit flower, not that they knew how it looked. Ichigo wouldn't complain since it had been his decision to come to hell. It was then that a very light but still lovely fragrance entered their noses. Ichigo knew right away that that would be the spirit flower. They moved faster, Ichigo egger to finally leave this place. The scent became stronger and Ichigo was sure that they would soon arrive there when a hand shut up from the abyss under them and tried to grab him. Ichigo evaded in the last second before the being under them could grab his foot and pull him down with him. They stopped and tried to locate the being when the whole dimension seemed to start to shake.<p>

"What's going on?" Ichigo shouted a bit scared. His fear was soon affirmed when hands started to shoot out all around them and it seemed that they pulled something up. The body would soon follow.

"Ulquioora, I don't really want to see the body's so do you thing that we can cut the hands of that are trying to pull up the following parts?" Ichigo asked hurriedly. He noticed that they almost seemed to have achieved their goals. Ulquiorra nodded, for the first time having to agree about not wanting to see what followed. They started to cut off the hands and noticed how screams were heard when the beings fell down. The screams weren't anything human. They sounded like the monsters out of the horror movies. Ichigo wasn't sure which of the two was scarier.

It was then that he saw that one of them had succeeded in pulling itself up. Ichigo had the feeling that he needed to vomit but held it down. The monster before him was the nastiest and disgusting thing that he had ever seen. It looked like it had been created out of thousand other human parts that had been stitched together. There were a few things that was still sticking out of the whole body that had been stitched together and there was blood coming out of the parts where there had been stitched. The whole skin also seemed to be in the progress of decaying and the smell was almost unbearable. Ulquiorra looked at it with disgust and started to attack. It was weird that he still had his sword but oh well, better than needing to fight this being alone. Ulquiorra cut it and Ichigo really vomited this time when he had seen what was inside the beast. It was filled with thousand different and random organs. There were also a few humans that were in there, slowly being ripped apart. The screams were almost unbearable. The monster used the new skin to stitch the wound together again, or more like it was stitched without the monster even doing anything at all.

Ichigo wanted to look away so badly but he had learned that something like that could cost one his death. He pitied the humans that went through this torture but they still had done something to end up here. He couldn't take their punishment away from them. They had dug their own graves and needed to live through it.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra attacked it again and again and every time they did it regenerated or more like repaired itself. Ichigo was near tears and about to vomit again when it finally seemed that they had beaten that thing. They quickly moved on, not wanting to see one more of those monster and finally arrived.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Ichigo couldn't believe their eyes. Hell had been white and black till now but now they had arrived at a flower field. The flowers that stood there were made of gold silver and even diamond but Ichigo knew that those weren't the spirit flower. Ichigo moved forward, straight ahead, remembering the poem. It was in the middle of the flower field that the noticed a tree. It was a very big tree and Ichigo looked up. There, where the crown of the tree started was the spirit flower. Ichigo carefully climbed up, trying to hurt the tree as little as possible. Ichigo noticed a few bones that were stuck in the crown. Why had they ended up there? Ichigo moved slowly and carefully forward. Had it been anyone else they would have probably freaked but after having seen the monster today, he wouldn't be shocked of anything anymore. Ichigo took almost ten minutes to arrive at the crown. He looked down and noticed that the tree seemed to be higher than before. It seemed to have suddenly grown. It was later that Ulquiorra told him that the tree had grown in the middle making his way more problematic. Right now, Ichigo didn't really care about it thought, since he was right next to the spirit flower. The flower was very beautiful. It had beautiful blue and golden floral leaves.<p>

Ichigo carefully grabbed it, not sure if he should pluck it or not. The second he grabbed it broke of like glass and Ichigo wondered why. It was then that a light suddenly appeared from the flower and went over to him. He felt a increasing pain all over his body that made him fall of the tree. He didn't notice how Ulquiorra caught him or how his body started to change. He soon fell into unconscious. Ulquiorra could only watch how Ichigo's body changed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke again and looked around. Ulquiorra was sitting near him and wondered why a blue something suddenly surrounded him. Ulquiorra seemed to study him throughout. Ichigo wondered why. He looked down at himself. His body looked normal but something felt different. He looked around his whole body and spotted what looked like tattoos all over it. He cursed. Now he looked even more like a delinquent. It was only then that a strand of hair fell into his eyes did he notice that they weren't orange anymore.<p>

"No way!" Ichigo almost yelled. He pulled at his hair a bit more. When he felt something on his back he took it in his hand and noticed that it was also his hair. He really wanted to cry now. His hair color had changed to gold and it reached till his back now. Ichigo wanted to cry. It was such a brilliant gold. He could almost see the laughing faces of the others when they saw him like that.

"Ulquiorra, has anything else about me, expect for the tattoos and the hair length and color changed?" Ichigo asked him worriedly. He nodded and said:

"Your eyes, they are azure blue color and your iris have become slits that have another darker blue as color." Ichigo eyes widened. They weren't black anymore? He would look like a freak. He took a deep breath. This was one of the times that he really needed a mirror! They didn't have time for that, since they were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of those disgusting creatures. Ichigo really wished that he could open the gates of hell himself. The gates suddenly appeared and opened right next to him. There still existed a god after all. Ulquiorra and Ichigo jumped through it. It closed right before a monster could follow them. Ichigo sighed in relieve. At least something was happening like he hoped for. They landed right inside Seiterei. They were already surrounded by hundreds of shinigami. He jumped from one dangerous situation into the next, so much for his luck.

"Who are you?" Ichigo was surprised that the old man himself would come here. Maybe it had something to do with that the gates of hell normally never appeared in soul society.

"Doesn't any of you recognize me?" Ichigo thought about that. "Ok, scratch that. I can't even recognize myself!" They all looked at him a bit baffled. Who was this stranger and why was he accompanied by the former fourth espada?

"It's best to just show you." Ichigo thought out aloud and let Zangetsu appear before him. At first there was quiet. Ichgio looked around himself and cursed. He had hoped to find out if this saying that you could have heard a pin drop was true. Then they started to talk with each other. At first it was quiet whisper but then it became louder until it was almost unbearable. It was Yamamoto that saved him from going deaf.

"Quiet!" It was not even a loud yell but everyone became quiet again and watched the sou-taicho, waiting for him to do something.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo." It wasn't really a question, it was a statement. Ichigo only nodded.

"Why did you come out of the gates of hell?" The sou-taicho asked.

"I don't know how to say it. I was in a really dangerous situation when the gates of hell suddenly appeared. It really saved us and without thinking about it we run through." The sou-taicho nodded.

"Where were you at that time and what happened to you body?" Ichigo somehow knew that the sou-taicho had the general idea of what happened.

"I was in hell in search of the spirit flower. I hoped that she could change the circumstances that I was in at that time. When I touched the flower it began to glow and I blackened out from the pain. When I awoke again I looked like this." He nodded again. They had all heard about the special circumstances that Ichigo had gone through. he had known that Ichigo had went to hell since he had come through the gates of hell but he hadn't known that he had been in contact with the spirit flower. He thought that it had been a myth.

Ichigo was having different thoughts. Why had he changed? He thought that the spirit flower only gave one power and didn't change one's looks. He got his answer from Zangetsu that seemed to have decided to talk with him again.

'You didn't just receive powers from it. You absorbed it into yourselves and fused with it. It happed in a subconscious level so you don't remember it.' Ichigo really wanted to run against a wall right now. Why always him.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I used the eyes from a robot that I have seen in an anime. It looked really cool and beautiful so I couldn't withstand.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Ichigo and Ulquiorra stayed at the thirteen's barracks with Ukitake. After having had a long meeting at the meeting room with the captains where he told them about everything that happened they had told them to stay there for the time being. Ichigo had found that their reactions to the whole thing seem rather little but it was probably something that they had getting used to when it came to him.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were having a staring contest when Ukitake entered.

"I have bought you clothes since yours seemed to be very ripped and worn." Ukita said almost too happily. Ichigo still took them thankful and gave one Ulquiorra. He looked at the clothes for the first time and almost couldn't believe his eyes. Ukitake really wanted them to wear yukatas? And it didn't look like the simple ones ether. The one he had in his and looked so complicated and with so much different layer that Ichigo wondered if he needed to use one at a time.

"Ulquiorra, could we swap?" Ichigo asked looking at Ulquiorra. He looked at Ichigo and then what lay in his hands. Ichigo probably just didn't want to have the trouble of putting those clothes on. His wasn't plain ether put much easier. As if he would do him that favor. He shook his head. Ichigo just looked back at his Yukata with a defeated look. If he didn't want to run around naked he would need to wear it. He sighed and slowly put it on. After ten frustrating minutes he gave up and asked Ukitake for help. Ukitake happily helped and after further five minutes he finally wore the damn thing. Ichigo sighed in relieve when he finally had it on. It had taken so long for just one cloth. He was really happy that the clothes had changed in the human world over the years. He would probably commit suicide out of frustration.

"Ukitake, are we allowed to go out a bit?" Ichigo asked after they had stayed in the same room for two hours. Ukitake nodded and Ichigo was about to stand up when Ukitake asked:

"Would you like some company on your walk? I would like to have a walk as well." Ichigo nodded. He liked the captain and didn't have any problem with him being near him. Ulquiorra didn't seem to mind staying inside the room but he accompanied them out of interest. Now that he had a heart, at least it seemed that way, he was very curious, even thought his face didn't show it.

Ichigo looked around interested. It was the first time that he had come to soul society without needing to fight or run. He never had the time to really just walk through the seireitei. It was a few minutes later that he suddenly saw that quite a large crowd had gathered around them.

"Ukitake, do you know why they are staring at us like that?" Ichigo asked with a confused look in Ukitake's direction.

"I would say that it is your fault." Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo having answered before Ukitake could even move his mouth.

"Why?" Ichigo really could be dense sometimes. This time he was allowed to be however since he had never seen his new appearance before.

It was Ukitake that answered this time. "It is because you are very attractive. I have heard a few of my subordinates say that when they had seen you." Ichigo looked at him a bit dumbstruck. He really wanted a mirror now. Why wasn't there any when you needed one.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had just ignored the people that gave them weird looks or anything else. He had gotten those stares since he had been a child. He was used to them. It was only when people came up to him to ask question that he couldn't ignore them anymore. However this time the people held their distance and didn't try to approach him, only staring when he didn't look.<p>

"Why aren't they coming near us to ask question or something like that?" Ichigo really couldn't comprehend. The people would normally react like that right?

Ukitake smiled at him answering his question with a hint of pride. "You look like royalty with the yukata that you are wearing. Since a captain is walking with such an important looking person I look like an escort and Ulquiorra seemed to be your personal bodyguard and caretaker since he has is also wearing fine clothes." Ukitake said it so proudly that Ichigo almost wanted to cry. So he hadn't just gotten into these clothes for nothing but it was still ood that he had thought about that before Ichigo had even wanted to go out. At least the people around them left them be. It was around that time that he suddenly heard someone shout Ukitake's name. He looked up to see Rukia fly toward them.

"Ukitake taicho, I was looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" She asked worriedly. It was only then that she noticed Ichigo standing next to Ukitake. She and Renji had been there when he had arrived and introduced himself so they knew his identity. She looked down at him, noticing the fine clothes and gave a questionable stare. She was about to ask and opened her mouth when Renji interrupted her.

"Why are you wearing those clothes Ichigo?"

"I am trying to ward of annoyances with this. It was Ukitake's idea." It didn't seem that they really understood what he had meant.

"The people won't approach someone that looks like he is royalty with a captain as an escort and his own personal bodyguard." It seemed that they had finally understood it. Rukia started to 'inspect' his new looks and appearance. Ichigo didn't like the look that she had. It was like the devil personal had just shown his face. Rukia was already thinking about the profit that the woman association would get if they sell his pictures.

"Maybe if we slowly move away from her she won't notice." Ichigo said, looking hopeful. The other nodded and moved away, never moving their gaze from her.

After having successful moved away from her, Ukitake received a message through butterfly post.

"We are having a meeting in another hour. They want you to be present as well Ichigo." Ichigo nodded looking into the direction of the tallest white building, another nerve wrecking meeting. He wondered how the old man could handle all of them. His thoughts were interrupted when the wind picked up and literally threw his hair into his face. Ichigo looked at it annoyed before he asked:

"Ukitake, do you have any barber? They are annoying!" Ichigo said pointing and looking at his hair. Ukitake still a bit surprised by the sudden question nodded and lead him toward the nearest one he knew. He had never thought that something like that would ever happen. It was something that he never wanted to experience again.

They had arrived at the barber and Ichigo had sat down and asked him to cut his hair short. The next thing that happened was that the barber fell on the floor and asked for forgiveness. When they had asked why he had said that he couldn't, no wouldn't cut such a beautiful hair. He had described it as perfect. They had gone to the next after that, receiving a similar reaction. It was the third that topped it all. Ukitake had told him that he was the most skilled one in seireitei. It seemed like he wasn't skilled enough. He hadn't thrown himself like the others and said that he wouldn't. It was somewhat a relieve that he didn't seem to be affected from his hair. Ichigo had his hope up but it was brutally chattered when the barber let his scissor drop. He had been about to cut when he had let the damn scissor drop and said:

"I am sorry but it seemed that I am not skilled enough to be able to cut your hair." Ichigo had almost strangled the man had it not been for Ukitake holding him back with a comforting hand on his shoulder. The man had run away, crying something about learning when Ichigo had finally calmed down. He looked at the scissor at his right site and became an idea. He would just cut them of himself. It was then that his little bit of hope that he had preserved had chattered as well. He cut the hair and it even seemed to work since his hairs were falling down, till he saw how the fallen down hair suddenly disappeared and his hair grew back to his long state. God just hated him.

'Ichigo, your hair is also a part of your body now. If you cut it, it will regenerate through your hollow powers!' Ichigo heard Zangetsu suddenly say.

'I hate you Shiro!' Ichigo thought in the second Zangetsu had told him that his hair would always regrow in unnatural speed.

'I hate myself too!' Shiro said what surprised Ichigo. It was only then that he remembered that his hollow would take the same form as him so that meant he had long hair too. Ichigo sniggered a bit at that. At least he wasn't the only one to suffer. The little happiness he got from that soon disappeared again. His hair had annoyed him to an end and he couldn't even cut it. Ichigo was totally depressed when they arrived at the meeting hall. Finding a barber had taken them longer than expected.

The other captains noticed his downcast look. What had happened to him? Ukitake told them everything about what had happened in the last hour and they couldn't stop themselves from laughing. Even Byakuya seemed to have trouble holding his mask. It was when the sou-taicho entered that everything became quiet again. He also noticed Ichigo's unhappy look but ignored it for a bit of peace.

"Kurosaki, we have decided what to do about your situation." Ichigo nodded in understanding. He was sure that they wouldn't let them leave.

"We have decided to let you home for the time being. If we decided that it will be too dangerous you will need to come back. As long as you are outside in public you will need to wear special glasses that will hide your eye color and it would be better to cut your hair." Ichigo slumped down depressed. The others around him started to snigger. Ichigo, without making eye contact said:

"I can't cut my hair but I will wear the special glasses. I need to ask something that is important thought. With dangerous, do you mean human or hollow dangerous?" They didn't understand at first. What did he mean with that?

"I have been getting into fights with delinquents since I was little because of my hair color. Will they be sorted into the category for dangerous?" Yamamoto shook his head.

"No, but you should still try to avoid them as much as possible." Ichigo nodded. He wanted to leave already. He wanted to see his sisters.

The sou-taicho seemed to have noticed his eagerness and dismissed them. Ichigo quickly walked over to Ukitake.

"Can you open a senkaimon for me so I can get home?" Ichigo asked almost speaking to quickly for Ukitake to understand. He nodded and opened one when they stood outside the meeting room. Ichigo jumped through it, waving goodbye to Ukitake before looking forward. He exited the senkaimon and looked around. He was at the river near his house. He quickly walked toward his house and rang the bell. Yuzu opened the door and looked at him with wide eyes. It was like the time around them had frozen before his sister squealed his name and hugged him. Ichigo was surprised. She had recognized him.

"Ichi-nii, where have you been? We were so worried!" Ichigo smiled gently at her and patted her back.

"I am sorry that I was away for so long. I needed to do something but I am back now and won't leave anytime soon." She nodded happily and snuggled more closely into him.

"What happened to your appearance?" he finally asked having totally forgotten about that aspect when she had found out that it was him.

"It was a site effect that I hadn't predicted." She nodded, not caring if he wanted to talk about it or not. He was back.

Karin soon came home and also had known right away that it was her brother. She had cried a bit as well and gave him a hard hug as if she was scared that he would disappear if she let go. Their father had taken a bit longer to recognize him but Ichigo didn't mind it. He still had trouble looking into the mirror while not thinking that a stranger was standing before him (He had finally found one!)

* * *

><p>Those were some random ideas that I had and wanted to write down.<p>

It's so funny when Ichigo gets depressed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Ichigo had a quiet week. He stayed home most of the times and the few times he went outside he wore the sunglasses and a big coat. His father had told him that he couldn't go to his normal school with this kind of looks anymore. He said that it was weird that his appearance suddenly changed like that and that he couldn't trust the people around Ichigo anymore to do nothing. Ichigo wondered what he meant with that but let it be when his father looked at him seriously.

Ichigo went outside to go shopping. He needed to buy food since the fridge was almost empty. Ichigo had cooked for the last few days because he had nothing to do. Yuzu seemed to be a bit sad but also happy that she didn't need to do it anymore. She had time to do other things now. His friends, that were visiting almost daily, had been scared at first that his food would poison them but had been relieved and surprised that it tasted really good. Who did they thought had taught Yuzu to cook?

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

His friends had heard that he had come back from Urahara and had decided to visit him. It had been some time since they had all come together and they were exited to met Ichigo and their other friends again. It was at Friday that they suddenly rung at the door. They had all met at Urahara's shop and had gone together from there. When Ichigo opened the door they didn't recognize him at first. He didn't have the sunglasses on so they also couldn't see the fake blue eyes.

"Is Kurosaki Ichigo at home?" Ishida asked the man before him. The eyes of the man widened and he started to laugh. It was a few minutes later that he finally found the strength to pull himself together again and answered:

"I sure don't look the same anymore but I would have expected a different reaction from all of you. My sisters recognized me right away." It was their time to have widened eyes now since they couldn't believe that it really was Ichigo that stood before them. Ichigo lat a small smile grace his face. He was happy to finally meet them again. They also had changed, but not to the extreme that he had.

"What happened to you that changed your appearance so much?" It was Inoue that asked this time. She was really curious. He had changed to an unrecognizable state.

"Come in for the time being. I don't think that it is comfortable to stand outside the house the whole time. I will tell you when you have sat down. Is anyone hungry? I have made dinner." They all looked at him with shock but nodded. Since when had Ichigo cooked food? They only hoped that he hadn't made something that tasted like Inoue's self-made food. They didn't want to be poisoned after all.

They sat down in the living room and took the plates with suspicious looks. Inoue was the first one to try.

"This is really good!" She said and started to eat in an inhuman speed. The others sweat dropped, if she liked it than it could only be poison to them. Chad was the first one to gather his courage and take a bite. His eyes widened and the other thought that he would throw up anytime soon. What surprised them was that he didn't and even took another bite of it. They all started to take a bite and soon found themselves eating it up with inhuman speed. It tasted really good. Ichigo smiled in victory. Ishida looked at him with curious eyes after he had eaten up everything and asked:

"How is it that you are such a good cook?" He still locked rather shocked to the amusement of Ichigo. He answered with a happy and amused tone.

"Who do you thing has taught Yuzu how to cook? She was too young to learn when our mother was still alive and I don't think that goat face can make anything eatable. I cooked for the family at the beginning when mom died after having learned that I would probably die from goat face's food." They nodded in understanding. Ishiin had one time made food for them and they all ended up with stomach aches for weeks. It looked burned and it was burned and the whole kitchen looked like it there had been a bomb blowing up in it. Ichigo had lectured his father for a very long time after that. He had been banned from the kitchen since long ago.

It was then that Ichigo looked at his friends with interest. Ishida had become a bit bigger but his outer appearance hadn't changed much. Ichigo didn't want to admit it but he looked more mature and handsome. Chad had grown even bigger if that was possible. The giant's hair had grown over his eyes and he still didn't talk much. Inoue's hairstyle had also changed to the better. Her body had become more 'developed', but she still was the innocent, young girl that he had known from before he had left. Tatsuki, who had learned everything about what happened after the winter war had grown her hair out and looked more girl like then Ichigo had ever expected her to look. Keigo was also there but he seemed to have become quieter since Ichigo had left. He hadn't been attacked like Ichigo had been used to. He seemed to have also grown and matured. Ichigo wondered what would have called such a change in him. Mizuiro looked the same even if he had grown in high a bit.

"…and what happened since I was away?" Ichigo finally asked, not being able to hold back his curiosity. It was Mizuiro that started to tell Ichigo about a few surprising facts.

"Well, first of Ishida and Inoue are together, as well as Tatsuki and Keigo." Ichigo looked at Chad for confirmation with wide eyes. Chad only nodded his head while Ichigo thought that his eyes would fall out anytime soon if his eyes widened even a millimeter more. Maybe the relationship with Tatsuki had him become so mature. Those too were blushing really hard. The others could only snigger.

"We have all found a fitting job or University and have moved outside of town expect for the Keigo and Tatsuki." Ichigo knew that Ishida would do something with medicine and would be on an University but what would the others do?

"I am working in a nursery school!" Inoue said happily.

"Bodyuard" Chad really hadn't changed much. Ichigo wasn't so surprised that Chad was working as a bodyguard and probably successful one. He always had been a strong one with his build and he also had protected Ichigo's back since they had known each other.

"I am working in a dojo and teaching the kids karakte" Tatsuki said proudly. Ichigo could really picture that. She was probably a great teacher even thought they left with more bruise than they could count.

"I am also working as a teacher but at a school." Keigo said making Ichigo almost have a heart attack. He hadn't expected Keigo to be the type that would teach and at a school at that. He would have probably said the poor kids if he hadn't seen Keigo before that. He had matured after all.

"I am working as a hotel manager. It really wasn't so hard to do." Ichigo looked at Mizuiro with a neutral look. He didn't have any expectations for him so he wasn't really surprised. It was Mizuiro after all. If he wanted to do something and did it seriously he somehow managed it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>They talked a bit more before his friends said good bye and left. Ichigo wondered later on how they had so much time to come to Karakura almost every day to visit him but he wouldn't complain about it. He was happy that they came and let him forget his boredom for a bit.<p>

It was two weeks after he had come home that this boredom stopped with one little encounter. After it he wished it hadn't happen even if his boredom hadn't disappeared without it.

His friends had just gone home when the doorbell rung. Ichigo tried to sense if someone he knew was there but he couldn't feel any reiatsu near the door. He opened and looked outside but there wasn't anyone. It was when he turned that he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and held against the wall. It was hard to breath and Ichigo started to get dizzy. It was in that moment that he hoped that something would get the hand of his neck that it happened. A sword out of pure reiatsu that looked like Tensa Zangetsu suddenly appeared above the arm of the man and fell down. He noticed too late and soon the now detached arm was lying on the floor. The man lifted his own arm from the floor and held it to the part that it was cut from. It started to heal and the wound disappeared. Not even a scare was left behind on the skin. Ichigo would have wondered how the man had done that if he hadn't been so lightheaded through the shortness of breath that he had had when the man had choked him. He tried to see the man's appearance but the he was mostly dressed in black. He was hiding most of his body behind black cloth and the only thing that was visible was his hand that had been cut off. There was a symbol on it that Ichigo tried to remember.

"I have heard that you have the spirit flower and from what I have seen it is true. Hand it over!" The man said with an almost angry and very demanding tone. Ichigo didn't know what to answer. Theoretical, he was the spirit flower but he would more like die than going with this man before him.

"I don't have it. Your information is wrong. You can search everywhere you want and you still won't find it here, if you want it than you need to go to the place where it really should be. Hell!" Ichigo looked him straight into the eyes. He knew that he wasn't the best liar, but he hadn't really told a lie. He really didn't have it. He was it. You couldn't say that you were the possession of yourself now, could you? The man didn't say anything for a long time. Ichigo slowly got air back into his lungs and could see clearly again. He looked relaxed, when he sat at the wall like this but he wasn't. He tried to memorize the symbol that was on the man's hand when the man in black started to speak again. He spook in a very calm tone. Ichigo knew that that wasn't a good sign. He needed to think of a plan to fight or escape quickly. Calm enemies were the most destructive and powerful ones.

"I can see in your eyes that you aren't lying but you must have the soul flower. The sword that materialized his proof enough that you are using a spirit flower's power. Only it can materialize objects like that. No other power exists that can do it." He said it almost thoughtfully but never let his gaze wander away from Ichigo. It was then that he seemed to realize the truth and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes or what Ichigo thought were wide eyes. He smiled and said:

"So that's it. Of course you don't have the spirit flower. You are…" A sudden knock on the door stopped him in mid sentence and he looked up. His gaze wandered from Ichigo to the door and from it back to Ichigo. He smiled at Ichigo one last time before he said:

"I will come for you Kurosaki Ichigo and you will help me fulfill my dream." The man disappeared while Ichigo wondered how he had figured it out so quickly. No normal person would have thought about that possibility.

When it knocked a second time Ichigo finally left his train of thoughts and opened the door. His friends came in and sat down without even a greeting or an explanation of why they had all come back. They started to make themselves comfortable in the living room while Ichigo searched for a pencil and a paper in the mean time. He tried to draw the symbol down from his memories before he forgot it. He looked over the symbol one more time after he had drawn it and nodded in self satisfaction. It seemed to be an almost perfect copy from the real one.

It was then that his friends looked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing. They gasped in surprise when they saw the symbol.

"Where have you seen that symbol?" Ishida suddenly asked making Ichigo almost jump from shock. He hadn't really expected his friends to start talking. They had been so quiet that he had almost forgotten that they had been there.

"Do you need to surprise me like that?" He asked, already having calmed down a bit.

"Sorry" Ishida said surprising Ichigo a second time since it really wasn't in Ishida's character to apologize. Ichigo nodded as if accepting the apology and started to tell them the encounter with the man a few minutes before they arrived. They all looked at him with a surprised and shocked look.

"So they also asked you about the spirit flower." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"We also had encounters like that and they all one of these symbols on their hand. They also wanted us to hand over this spirit flower but we all didn't know a bit about this so called flower so we told them that. They didn't seem to believe us and attacked. We beat them but they were all able to escape. Do you know anything about this flower?" Ishida looked at Ichigo with a suspicious look. He wanted to at least know why he had been attacked. Ichigo sighed and nodded. They were already involved and had the right to know. Ichigo had tried to avoid this topic but it seemed that he needed to tell them.

"I had gone away because my body had started to merge with my soul and had started to absorb soul particles and everything else around me. They were small things like plants and flowers at the start but Zangetsu told me that the object that I would become bigger after some time and that I would even absorb humans given enough time. I needed to leave and so I did. I still tried to find a solution so I could come back and finally Zangetsu found one, the spirit flower. He told me that it would allow me to control the absorption and the spirit particles of my body and around me. It was worth a try and so I searched for a hollow that would go to hell because of the sins that he had in his human live. It took me longer than expected to find one but when I finally did I went through the gates and entered hell. It was hard to get to the spirit flower since there were really gross but still strong monsters and the more time you spent there the more you forgot about your life, but I managed to get there with some help and obtained the spirit flower when something unexpected happened. It was when I touched it that I absorbed it since I still couldn't control the absorption and merged with it. That is also why my appearance changed so much." Ichigo ended the story with a relieved sigh. He had had two reasons why he hadn't wanted to tell them this. The first one had been because he hadn't wanted to burden them with his problems. The second one was because it was such a long story. He had already shortened it but it was still so damn long. Ishida looked at him thoughtfully.

"So that means that theoretical you are the spirit flower!" Ichigo just nodded. He really found the fact a bit funny. He was a flower. Inoue seemed to like the idea.

"So cool! So Kurosaki-kun is a flower. Do you need more water than usual and can you whiter when no one cares for you?" They all stared at her for a few moments. Ichigo still looking a bit shocked at the questions answered:

"I don't think that I need to drink more water than usual. I am sill half," Ichigo thought about it "spirithuman after all. About the second thing, I don't know and to be real, I don't want to know." She nodded a bit sad. Ichigo really didn't want to know what fantasy of hers he had destroyed with his words. The picture was too scary, probably him as a mutant humanflower that stood inside a flowerpot.

"So what are you going to do?" Ishida finally asked after they had shuddered enough from their images.

"I am going to ask for a bit of help. I hope he will help." Ichigo mused a bit at the end. He really hoped that he would help. His friends had work and couldn't just miss a few weeks like that.

"Who are you talking about?" Ishida finally asked out of curiousness.

"You two" he pointed at Inoue and Ishida "know him. He is…" It was then that Ichigo was stopped by the doors bell. He stood up and walked out of the sight of the others. He opened the door to see him stand behind it. Ichigo wondered how he had come in such a perfect time when he had just thought of him.

"You came just at the perfect time. I wanted to ask you a question but first come in and sit down." Ichigo went back to the living room with the just now arrived man right behind him. When they came into sight for the others again Ishida's and Inoue's eyes widened to an abnormal size. It was then that they almost screamed his name.

"**Ulquiorra!" **

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Ulquiorra looked around the room after having heard his name being screamed. He saw a few familiar faces that looked at him with shock written all over his face. What surprised him a bit was that he could also see a bit of relieve in their eyes while looking at him. He would ask about that later. The big man nodded to him in a greeting, and he nodded back. The man didn't know so it was probably normal to just greet. Ichigo started to talk next to him, making him focus on his words and the people around them.

"You already know Ishida and Inoue so I won't introduce them but next to Inoue sit Chad and next to him are Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro." Ulquiorra nodded, showing that he understood and remembered or tried to remember and focused on Ichigo, waiting for him to ask the question he had mentioned. Ichigo noticed the stare and started:

"I want to ask you if you could stay here and help me fend off an organization of some sort that wants to, you could say steal or kidnap me. It was just today that the suddenly appeared before us and ask us about the spirit flower. One of them found out that I am the spirit flower and has probably told the others already. The only thing that we have as lead is a symbol that was visible on their hands but nothing more. The sou-taicho has told me that I would need to go back if it becomes too dangerous but I don't want to leave. Could you help me?" Ulquiorra understood the gist of the situation. Ichigo didn't want to leave but he had promised to go back to soul society if it became too dangerous. Now that something might happen he hoped for Ulquiorra to help him so that the situation wouldn't get out of hand and he could stay here.

"I will help you since I have been ordered to protect you." The sou-taicho himself had given him the mission. He had been surprised that they trusted him, to protect Ichigo from any harm. He was to inform them if the situation would be too dangerous and come back if needed to. Ichigo seemed to be able to handle himself right now and he wasn't injured anywhere so he didn't see it as life threatening.

Ichigo gave him a small smile and nodded happily. The others could only watch the weird interaction between them before Inoue suddenly asked the question that they had all thought about.

"Where did you meet Ulquiorra?" It was then that the two of them stopped talking or more like Ichigo talking and Ulquiorra staring at him and looked at Inoue. Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra with a questionable look and he nodded as if allowing him to talk about it. Ichigo started to talk about what happened again.

"You remember that I went to hell right?" They all nodded "I also told you that someone helped me reach the flower right?" They all nodded again. "Well, it was Ulquiorra here that I met. He had already forgotten everything but when he saw me he started to remember. When he had gotten back all his memories he come with me and offered his help. It really was good to have someone with me since just by looking at him I could remember a bit of my memories. He also helped me defeat the monster there and helped me reach the spirit flower."

The other nodded while Ishida looked like he was deep in thoughts. He looked at Ulquiorra as if searching for the truth. He seemed satisfied after some minutes and looked nodded in some kind of approval. Ichigo wondered what he had searched for but he couldn't ask or do anything when the earth suddenly started to tremble and they could all here a loud noise coming from the outside. Ichigo wanted to open the door but Chad suddenly moved in front of him and opened the door himself. It was like he expected this weird organization to appear and attack again. He was right. It was in the same second when he opened the door that someone came or tried to come running in just to hit something like a solid wall. Chad, without letting him have a time to recover hit him, making him look like a disappearing star. The others started to form a circle around Ichigo with him standing in the middle to prevent him from getting harmed or kidnapped. They stood still like this for a few seconds where some wondered if time had stopped when the first members of this organization attacked again. His friends had the upper hand but were injured and Ichigo saw the blood flow out of the wounds. He felt miserable that he could do anything to help them and wanted to jump out of the circle but the look he had received at the beginning from the others prevented him from doing so. He now wished that he had at least the cool ability of Inoue to heal or make a barrier. It was then that his thoughts became reality and formed a barrier around his friends.

They could only watch how Ichigo suddenly started to glow and a golden barrier started to surround them. In this barrier their wounds slowly disappeared or better said fade away and they almost felt as if power was rushing through them. The attackers didn't seem to be able to come inside since they seemed to bounce off and their weapons even bend with unrealistic ease.

Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed the barrier that was surrounding them. Had he done that? Maybe he could create anything (expect for souls) with just his thoughts. He tried again. This time he thought about a big wolf and a big tiger that attacked the members outside the barrier. It functioned. A gigantic silver wolf and a gigantic golden tiger appeared outside the barrier and attacked the members with their claws and teeth. They seemed to be made out of the same material as the barrier because the weapons they had didn't function on them and they didn't seem to get hurt.

Ishida looked at him and asked: "Can you hold up the barrier?"

Ichigo nodded after a short time of thinking. It didn't seem to cost him any reiatsu at all. His friends suddenly moved outside the barrier and started to attack the members also, and Ishida seemed to try to get as much information as possible out of them. Ichigo thought about a barrier that surrounded them like skin and let them move around freely and created it around his friends. They noticed since even the injuries that they had just now received vanished and the ones they should have received through the strike of a sword didn't even appear. The swords bend and broke like they had done at Ichigo's first barrier.

It was a few minutes later that they had won the battle and the members had pulled back. Ichigo sat down at the couch with a tired expression. It didn't seem to cost him energy at all but it seemed to be a bit stressful on the mind. It wasn't much but it still did make him a bit tired. If he was a human, only using the spirit flower he would have probably died from this much use. It wasn't so stressful because he was the spirit flower and it was theoretical his own power.

"So that's the ability of the spirit flower." Mizuiro said thoughtful. He had been surprised, even if he hadn't shown it, when Ichigo had done all those things.

"Have you found out any information?" Tatsuki asked an already proud looking Ishida. Ishida nodded.

"I have found out that they are only normal human beings. They don't have any connection with soul society and don't even know what it is. The organization was formed about twenty years ago and they tried to find the spirit flower since then. It seemed that the boss for better terms of words has a wish he wants to have fulfilled and the spirit flower seemed to be able to do that. They also seemed to know about the poem and have tried to interpret it since they think it is some kind of code. They have searched on earth for the last twenty years and have tried to find the flower. It about a week ago that they noticed Ichigo sudden change of appearance and used a machine that could sense reiatsu to determine why. It was then that they found out about the spirit flower and that one of us, we visit him very often would have it. They have watched the house since then but because they couldn't see any flower they decided to attack us and find the flower themselves."

They all tried to progress the information that they had gotten and find it hard to believe. Ichigo wondered how they had found the poem while the others were wondering how they had been able to build a machine that could sense reiatsu. There were so many questions open but those needed to be discussed and thought about later because it suddenly rung. Ichigo stood up moving to the door but was stopped from Chad again. Chad moved down the door handle and moved the door to the site.

"Hey Chad, what are you still doing here?" came the greeting from his sister Karin. There school had ended and they had come home. Chad let them in with a nod as greeting and they saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"So, what's up?" She asked curious but also suspicious. Ichigo's friends were always gone around this time. Ichigo looked around before deciding to tell them. They would be in danger if those men targeted the house.

"There is a big problem" The twins knew from experience that there brother didn't say that when he had problems with school or anything else. It was something more serious like the shinigami war.

"What problem?" asked Yuzu worried.

It was Ishida that answered this time.

"Someone wants to kidnap Ichigo and use him for his own ambitions." There was a dead silence in the house and no one moved. The twins just stared at him for the longest time before Karin seemed to burst and scream:

"**What?" **

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short.<p>

The next one will be longer!

Hope you still enjoyed it


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

It was only a second of carelessness when it happened. They had all believed that they wouldn't attack for at least today but they had been wrong. They had used paralyzing gases that didn't have any scent so they couldn't smell it. They had suddenly become tired and it had become hard to move. Ichigo had wanted to use his powers but hadn't succeeded before falling asleep.

The next thing his friends noticed while waking up was that he wasn't there anymore. They had realized their mistake but couldn't do anything, till Ulquiorra seemed to move.

"Where are you going?" It was Tatsuki that first noticed it.

"I am going to rescue him!" He seemed to know what he was doing and seemed to also somehow know where Ichigo was.

"D you even know where you need to search for him?" Ishida asked him a bit suspicious. He hadn't thought that Ulquiorra was the hasty and brash type.

"In fact I do" Ulquiorra looked at him with an expression that screamed 'trash'. Ishida didn't like it but the information that he knew were Ichigo was, was far more important right now then his pride. He considered Ichigo one of his first real friends and he wouldn't abandon him no matter what. He had seen what happened when the 'leader' had disappeared. The group had almost no contact since the disappearance expect for the couples that had formed. When Ichigo had come back that had changed, they had all come together again even thought it had been complicated to cooperate with their lives. He was the part of the group that held them together after all. They had needed him.

"How do you know where he is?" It was Inoue that asked with hope shinning in her eyes. Ulquiorra looked at her before he answered:

"I had asked him if there was a method with his new powers to find him if he was to be kidnapped. He didn't know any method but we tried to think of one together. We couldn't think about anything possibility that would help and were about to drop the topic when his hair suddenly got trapped in the zipper of my jacket and ripped off. We discovered that his hair and probably every other body part of his is being pulled back to the actual one when it is disconnected. He gave me a few strands of hair and tied it to my wrist so if he was actual kidnapped that I could find and rescue him if he hadn't already rescued himself." The others smiled at that. Ichigo was headstrong as always. He seemed to believe that he didn't need any help at all. At least there was hope and the group had soon moved out to rescue their 'leader'!

* * *

><p>At the same time in a dark and cold jail<p>

Ichigo woke up on the hard floor. He was shivering very badly and it seemed that his whole body had become blue from the cold. Ichigo tried to stand up but wasn't able to. It was to hold and it seemed that his hinges had frozen over. He couldn't move at all.

"Ah, I see that you are finally awake!" a man suddenly said next to him. It was the one that he had met the first time. Ichigo wanted to say something but his mouth also didn't seem to work. He could only move his eyes and that was the same as doing nothing at all. It was the first time he felt helpless.

"It seems that you are really a plant and one that is accustomed to warmth. It isn't really so cold in here but you have already gone in some sort of hibernation. Your body tries to keep as much warmth and energy as possible so you can't move and can't talk or do anything else. I was really surprised that you woke up at all. I wonder which temperature it takes to make you wither away."

Ichigo just looked at the insane man before him. His thoughts started to wander after having heard that he couldn't stand the cold. Inoue would just love to hear that. Her flowerhuman mutant theory was at least half true. He had a few qualities of a flower. He hoped that there were at least a few useful ones. This one wasn't. He couldn't hold his body temperature himself anymore. He was like a reptile. He needed warmth from the outside.

He looked at the man again to see that he was slowly moving down his hand. It was then that he felt a terrible pain move true his whole body. He was about to faint but his own will stopped him from doing so. He needed to know what the man did and would do to him. It wouldn't bring him anything to faint.

* * *

><p>The group was outside a normal looking building. It was a flower shop. Ulquiorra wondered if that was some sick humor of the organization or if that was just the dumbest idea that they had. He moved inside without any doubts and moved straight to the teller.<p>

"What do you want? Do you need any help?" The woman before them asked sweetly. Ulquiorra just stared at her.

"Spirit flower" He didn't say anything other than that. The teller stayed calm and didn't look confused at all why he had said that. She moved to the back and moved her hand in sign for them to follow. It was in the back of the shop that she pressed a bottom and the wall started to move away. Ulquiorra didn't say anything and entered with the group following.

"How did you know that she would do that if you said the word spirit flower?" Tatsuki asked surprised and looked at Ulquiorra in awe. He gave her a sharp look that told her that he thought she was dump and said:

"I didn't but I didn't think they were so dumb themselves to use the actual word as a password. They really are a dumb organization. No wonder that even you could defeat them. They are even more trash than you." The group was about to explode from anger but stopped themselves in favor of Ichigo. Ulquiorra was the one with the strands of hair around his wrist. They still needed him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked around. He had been transferred to a different room that was much warmer. They had put him into a big cage again and this time with handcuffs but he could at least move again. He looked down at his chest to see the hole where the man had pulled a round core or something similar out. The hole was slowly closing but Ichigo wasn't sure if that wasn't something harmful. It was almost next to the place where is heart was or should be if it wasn't anymore. Ichigo was a bit aggravated that he didn't know his own body anymore. It was almost like he wasn't his own at all.<p>

Ichigo looked around a few more times looking for anything helpful that could help him get out of here. It was then that he noticed the guard who had the key. There wasn't any other guard there at the moment and the key hung lose at his belt. Ichigo looked at his hands. The cuffs seemed to prevent him from using any reiatsu with his hands. He thought about it. Who knew if he couldn't also use his power with other body parts? He concentrated on letting the reiatsu flow out of his whole body and even succeeded with his first try. His whole body slowly started to glow, it was only faint so the guard didn't notice it and then he started to form something like an extended arm to grab the key. He was very careful and after a few moving he finally got it. He slowly pulled it back, but it was then that the key hit the steal of the cage and made a loud sound. The guard became startled and looked around. Ichigo took the key into his hands and tried to open the cuffs on his hands as fast as possible. It wasn't so easy with cuffs on both hands preventing him from moving them around freely. He finally managed to do it when the guard was already running toward his cage. He had noticed how Ichigo was suddenly in the possession of the key and was trying to free himself. Still he was too late and Ichigo had managed to free himself in the last seconds. The guards took a few steps back when he noticed how Ichigo slowly stood up. When Ichigo looked at him and used one of his hollow smiles he had already turned and run. It was a second before he pressed the alarm bottom when Ichigo lifted his hand. Even before he could touch the bottom in the same second everything around him exploded and he fell into unconsciousness after being hit by flying rooks. The alarm didn't start and so Ichigo was able to move without anyone looking for him. Everything outside the room looked alright so there wouldn't be anyone suspecting anything anytime soon ether.

His first objective wasn't to escape. It was to find the core that had been pulled out of him. He didn't really knew what it was and he seemed to be fine without it but there was something in him that told him that it was important and that he needed it. Ichigo wasn't so sure but he trusted his guts feelings and they were definitively telling him to get it back. The only problems were where it was and how he would get it back. It seemed to the objective of the organization and they would let it be heavily secured.

* * *

><p>The group had found uniforms of the organization and had put them on to tarn themselves better. Ulquiorra had shown a real first feeling, disgust. He had looked at the piece of clothes with the most disgusted look that he could muster. It was really a hideous looking piece of cloth. He had still reluctantly put it on since it was his mission to rescue Ichigo and it was the easiest method to get him out of here. He hated to do unneeded work.<p>

"Do you really think that he is here?" Inoue asked concerned. Ulquiorra only nodded. The strand of hair was pulling into this direction. When they had been over ground it had pulled slightly to the ground what it wasn't anymore. They were right. It was only five minutes later that Inoue asked the same question again. Ulquiorra really considered stuffing something into her mouth so she would shut up. He was about to nod again for the fifth time when they noticed some movement before them. They turned only to see Ichigo staring at them with wide eyes. Ulquiorra's annoyance was only rising when he saw how Ichigo suddenly clapped a hand on his mouth and tried to suppress the laugher that would have come out.

"Where did you get those?" Ichigo asked after having finally calmed down. He wiped a few tears away while still smiling at them.

"We used them to not attract attention and be able to move around freely!" Ishida said a bit annoyed also. He didn't show it but he was relieved to see Ichigo. He had been worried like the others, expect for maybe Ulquiorra. "What are you doing here anyway? Moving around like this is a second home. Did they give you so much room to move?" Ichigo looked at him with his normal scowl again.

"No they didn't. At first they tried to make me go into hibernation and then they put me into a cell with cuffs that prevented me from using reiatsu. I still escaped and now I am trying to find a core that one of those guys ripped out of my chest." They all looked at him with shock. They now also saw the hole that seemed to be slowly closing inside his chest.

"You seemed to be fine without it! Why do you search for it?" Ichigo looked at her with a serious expression.

"My gut feeling is telling me it is important. I need to find it." Tatsuki was one of the few that really knew almost everything about Ichigo. It was because of that that she knew how serious this really was. She had seen Ichigo's gut feelings in actions a few times and they had been live saving almost every time they had appeared. They had been one time trapped in an old building when there had been an earthquake. Tatsuki had wanted to run out of the room but Ichigo had stopped her. They would have died if they had tried to run out at that time. The ceiling had given in and had fallen down. They would have been smashed. Ichigo had told her later on that he had this gut feeling that he shouldn't.

"How strong is it?" She asked surprising everyone.

"Strong! It's almost as if it is tearing me apart. I need to find that core." She nodded and didn't ask anymore. The group had listened and had moved without question.

"How did the core look like?" Ishida wanted at least the little information that existed when he was searching for something.

"It was about as big as my fist and was dark brown. There were white and dark red lines on it that formed weird symbols all over the core." Ichigo looked thoughtful for a second. The lines reminded him a bit of his tattoos that he had gotten when he had merged with the flower. Maybe it had been the flowers core before he had merged with it. If it was his core now than that meant he would slowly die without it. That was just great.

"Guys I think I figured it out why my gut feeling is telling me that this core is so important." They all stopped and gave him their full attention. He told them what he had just thought about and their eyes widened at that. That meant that he would probably die when the wound was fully closed.

"If what you told us is true, than we need to find it quickly." They all nodded and to separate into groups. They would be able to search for the core with more efficiency. They decided to meet at the same spot in fifteen minutes and moved out. They hurriedly looked in every room that they could find but they couldn't see any core at all. It was Ichigo's group that found the room with the core in the last few minutes. Ichigo's hole had almost closed and he was feeling dizzy. Chad looked at him with worry and Ulquiorra seemed to be unsatisfied with himself. He needed to fulfill his mission with Ichigo still alive after all.

They looked around carefully. There wasn't anyone near the core. Chad moved toward it and pulled it out of the glass container and fluid it laid in. It was then that the alarm started up. Ichigo had already collapsed on the floor without the core. It was like the power cell in his body that let him move breath or let his heart beat, a really big weakness in his opinion.

The doors around opened and members of the organization floated in. What they didn't know was that members of the group were also under them. Chad concentrated on Ichigo. He looked really bad. The hole had almost closed. Chad quickly moved and was about to push the core into the hole when someone took the core out of his hand. Ichigo tiredly looked at the said person only to see the insane person that had taken it out of him again.

He was too tired to really think about it anymore and closed his eyes. His breathing stopped and everyone in the room became quiet. Inoue came running toward him, moving through the sea of members till finally reaching him. She tried to desperately heal him but there was no reaction.

"Give it up girl. It is already too late for him." The man had said it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Murderer!" she suddenly screamed, she glared at him with a look that no one had thought she was capable off.

"You murderers" she screamed again, showing even more livid than before. The people around her seemed to be affected because they looked at each other with a somehow hurt and guilty look. It surprised the rest of the group since they had seemed so sure of themselves before.

Even the insane man before them seemed to be affected but in a different way.

"I didn't do anything wrong. He needed to die so my goal of calling back my loved ones could come true." The man said a bit defensive, trying more to convince himself than anyone else. She looked at him with such an angry look that he almost seem to shrink together.

"So if I wanted to call him back to live and your daughter or loved one was the item I needed for me to be able to do that you would just allow me and let it happen. You are a murderer however you look at it. You used his lives selfishly and killed him to summon someone else that has already died back to live. Who has more right to live, someone that is alive or someone that has already died?" The man looked at the girl with what looked like fear. He let the core fall out of his hand from the shock that he had received through these words. Sometimes words could hurt more than any physically wound someone could receive.

Chad took the core and put it on Ichigo's already healed chest. It was then that the body suddenly started to move or more like a part of it. The eyes of Ichigo opened to reveal black and golden eyes, the eyes of ichigo's hollow. He started to push the core in the already healed chest with as much forth as possible. The core slowly pushed the flesh away and moved to its rightful place.

"Told tell king about this." He suddenly said with one of his insane smile plastered on his face. "I don't want him to think that he owns me. This body is as much his as it is mine and I am not ready to die just yet!" With that the eyes closed again.

_**Then the first deep breath**_ was heard coming from the body. It was then that suddenly everything around them became green, overgrown with plants.

_**The second deep breath:**_ Flower of every category blossomed out.

_**The third deep breath:**_ A tree began to grow in the middle of the room right next to Ichigo.

_**The fourth deep breath:**_ The tree grew bigger and bigger, even destroying the ceiling and going through the ground and paved street above them.

**_The fifth deep breath:_** The first sun rays came through the destroyed ceiling shining on the before dark room. Everything seemed to still grow and the tree started to even reach the roof of the flower house that was right above them.

_**The sixth deep breath:**_ The tree broke through the ceiling of the flower shop and finally stopped growing when its crown reached over the roof of the flower shop.

_**The seventh deep breath:**_ A nice fragrance became noticeable coming from the flowers around them and from the flower shop above them.

**_The eighth deep breath:_** Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked around and stood up. The last flowers around them opened giving of an almost magically light.

All the focus was on Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and looked at the man that had killed him by pulling out his core.

"Happy birthday coming from your daughter. You shouldn't dwell in the past. You need to move on. She is fine, reunite with her mother and is waiting for you when you have lived your live to the fullest and will get you when death is on you doorsteps waiting for you. Her present to you is this field of flowers. It was her wish that let these flowers bloom." The man stared at him for a moment before starting to cry. It was such a hearth wrenching but still happy sounding cry that touched the heart. They all looked at the field flower again before the group of friends slowly moved out.

Ichigo was still very weak on the legs. He had died just a few minutes ago after all. It was when they were back at home that the first questions came.

"What happened while you were dead that you could say that about his daughter?" Keigo had finally talked. Ichigo had been worried that it had been another Keigo. Then old one had always tried to get their attention. This one was more like trying to avoid the said attention.

"I meet her on the way to you could always say soul society. It was halfway that I met her chained spirit. She couldn't go to heaven because of her father that still hadn't accepted her death, but since she had already accepted it herself she was stuck halfway. I talked to her for a bit and she told me about what had happened and so on. It was a rather long talk." They all nodded

"Oh and Inoue" Ichigo looked at her intensely "Thanks you and I will give you a present for your help" they were all puzzled about which help he meant. Inoue looked also at him with the same questionable look. He noticed the looks and answered: "I heard her scream and moved my soul back into my body. I think that my body and soul separated again when I died and when I moved back and came back to live it merged again. It was a really weird feeling to be real." They nodded in understanding. Some didn't because they hadn't even known that Ichigo's body had merged with his soul. Ichigo wasn't sure how his merged soul and body had really separated there for a moment but he didn't care. There was something more important.

"What do you mean with present?" It was Mizuiro who had stayed at the house that asked. He seemed to be curious even if his normal facial expression didn't change.

"She was right about something and I am going to tell her even if I know that I will regret it later on." Now they were all really curious about what she had been right. Her thoughts were often weird and not realistic at all.

"She thought about me like I am a mutant humanflower and she was right. I can't hold my body temperature anymore. I could wither if I am somewhere too cold and I go into a similar state like hibernation where I can't move anymore at all." They all stared at him for a second before their eyes moved toward Inoue. Ichigo looked at her as well before putting his head onto his hands and muttering:

"I knew it. I knew I would surely regret telling her but no, I needed to reward her for saving my live. I should have just stayed quiet." The others started to laugh. That was so typical for Inoue to go into her dream world with such information. It was also funny to see Ichigo a bit depressed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Like promised, it's longer than the one before.

This is the last one, but I could continue it if you want to (I have a few ideas about how).


End file.
